


New Memories

by SilencePlease



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affection, Alpha Kuvira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Isolated Kuvira, Knotting, Mating Bites, Modern AU, No Bending, Omega Opal, Omegaverse, Or not, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencePlease/pseuds/SilencePlease
Summary: Being stubborn has it's good side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be short, and i'm not even sure if i should finish this. Let me know what you think, your opinion is very important, kudos are also nice. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writting an actual story, please go easy on me. Forgive me for any grammar error you may find. Hope you enjoy.

It was really happening.

She did it.

After months studying and sacrificing her own sleep, she did it. The best university of the state accepted her, Opal still remembers how she squealed with joy when she read the letter, her mother celebrated that day with a small party, although Opal thought it wasn't necessary, everyone seemed happy for her, even Huan smiled as he gave her his simple "congrats". At first, Suyin felt a bit sad her daughter wasn't going to study close to her in Zaofu like her brothers did, but after a little talk with her sister Lin, she accepted that it was time for her little bird to fly.

The car came to a stop, the beta parked the car, and Opal immediately turned her attention to the house she would stay in "I can asure you that you won't have to worry about anything, this neighbourhood is nice, full of polite people, there's a store nearby, plus" He took the key and unlocked the door "you won't be far from the University, one bus, and you'll get there in no time, the traffic is not terrible either".

Opal gave him a warm smile before stepping inside, the place was indeed nice, the wooden floor added some charm to it. The man showed her each room, bathroom, bedroom, there was even a really nice kitchen, it wasn't too small or too big, but certainly more than decent, she couldn't help but giggle "Mom couldn't hold back the urge to spoil me, could she?" He just shrugged, the place had everything she needed and it was nice, even though just taking a proper look at it made her miss her home.

"I hope you enjoy living here, good luck on your studies and-". Opal hugged him, taking him by surprise, he hugged her back and smiled when they broke apart. He was an old family friend, and he was kind enough to offer the place for her to rent.

"It's perfect, thank you so much!".

"You welcome my dear, but always be grateful to your parents".

Opal turned back, looking around once again with an expression the beta couldn't quite read "Is something bothering you?".

"No no, it's just that i've never even left Zaofu by myself. I'm just thinking a bit".

"If you ever need anything, just call me and i'll be there, Suyin trusted me to help you in whatever you need after all".

She gave him a brief handshake before he went to his car and took off. The moment he was out of sight, she took a deep breath and smiled to herself with joy, she had to admit that the idea of living by herself for the next years was a bit scary, and undeniably exciting, this was going to be quite an adventure, however, even if her mind wasn't ready to go to bed yet, her body definitely needed it. She took only the essential things she would need from her suitcase, and decided to organize her belongings later, right now, she just needed some sleep.

 

***

 

Opal went outside, her phone vibrating, when she looked around, her eyes caught two pups playing in the street as their parents watched, the morning sun felt good on her skin, and there was no sound of loud cars. Opal felt a bit nervous in new territory, but she would do something simple, get breakfast, then prepare herself for the day, there would be plenty of time to do whatever she wanted.

The cafe had a few people inside, some eyes lingered on her for a moment, but Opal just assumed it would be like that for a few days, she was the "new girl". Opal didn't really felt hungry yet, but she managed to ask for something simple with coffee. Thinking about it, it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy something for later.

The moment Opal entered the bakery, the cashier opened a big grin, Opal couldn't help but smile back, the scent made it clear she was an alpha, Opal had to admit that the excitement in her eyes was adorable.

"You're new!".

Opal nodded shily at the statement, she placed her hands on the counter and grinned "I guess everyone noticed".

"But of course, in the bare minimum we recognize each other's faces, i've never seen you before, and then you move in to the house right in front of mine, how could i not notice?" The woman replied in a joyful tone.

Opal thanked the universe that the first stranger who actually talked to her was as friendly as a puppy, the alpha leaned against the counter, never dropping the lopsided smile. Thankfully, she got the shy vibe from Opal and extended a hand.

"I'm Korra, nice to meet you. And you are?".

Opal shook her hand, part of her mind taking note of the gentle and yet firm hold Korra had on her hand "Opal, um- nice to meet you too!" Korra nodded back "Did you just said you live in front of me?".

"Yep, i live on the other side of the street so, yeah? I saw you yesterday. I would have said hi but i mean, you were probably busy, also i didn't wanted to be creepy since you just moved in so i thought maybe it would be better to-...." Opal supressed a giggle as Korra cleared her throat when she realized her rambling "But anyway, welcome."

The door suddenly opened, nearly making them flinch, a dark haired woman locked eyes with the alpha "Korra i'm going, don't forget to text me when-" her eyes quickly landed on Opal, she seemed to be in a rush, but she gave Opal a brief smile "Oh hello!" Opal stood there, before she could say anything the woman continued "Have a nice day" The young woman closed the door, Opal immediately looked back at Korra.

"Aaand that's my mate" Korra gestured to the door "It has been like this for a while, always running against time, she's a sweetheart tho, maybe you two would get along well?" Korra spoke with a shrug "Now, what can i get for you today?".

 

***

 

By the end of the day, Opal ended up having a long conversation with her new neighbours, they stood in front of her house, talking about their ambitions, their hometowns, Opal was really glad to be talking to them, it turned out Asami came from Republic City, and Korra from the south pole, the focus of the conversation was mostly why Opal moved, where she came from, what she planned to do and many other things, the sun would be gone soon, so they decided to enjoy the time they had left for the day.

"So, there lives a grumpy old man, you might think he wouldn't hurt a fly but don't get near his flowers, last time someone did he chased the poor guy with a chair over his head" Asami said in a playful tone, causing the three of them to laugh, Opal could only imagine the scene, but it still sounded funny.

"And there?" Opal asked. 

Korra hummed before answering "I don't know her name, but i heard rumours, she works at that cafe nearby".

Korra commented a few more things about the neighborhood and they kept talking for a couple more minutes, until the sound of a door opening caugh their attention, Opal didn't minded at first, but when Korra and Asami went completely silent, Opal followed their eyes. 

A woman came out of the house right beside hers, when Opal searched for something in her neighbours expressions she wasn't sure of what to think, they seemed aprehensive. _What's up with them?_.

The woman in question wore trousers and a white shirt, almost as if she was going to work, her long black hair was loose around her shoulders, and she had a bottle in hand. The woman brought it to her lips a last time before carelessly dropping it on the ground. By her expression, she looked really pissed off with something, but she didn't left her yard, she approached a spot of her fence that looked more like a broken piece of wood compared to the rest, and stared at it for a few seconds. Opal couldn't quite memorize her appearance since it was getting dark, but she certainly didn't seemed friendly what was she doing?

Opal didn't know, her neighbour just pulled a small piece from the fence as if testing something, then she stopped, and turned her head towards Opal, never softening her frown. Korra and Asami avoided her gaze but Opal held still, the woman just stared at her for a few seconds as if Korra and Asami weren't even there then narrowed her eyes, Opal raised a brow, crossed her arms and tilted her head at the stranger glaring at her, she wasn't going to back off, but she had to admit that the moment that woman showed up, the chi emanating from her felt heavy even from where Opal stood.

The woman just scowled and went back inside, unconcerned with the bottle she left on the ground.

"Okay what was that" Opal asked, still looking at her neighbour's house.

Asami sighed while Korra shoved her hands in her pockets "Let's say she's not very... sociable... Only goes out by the morning, to work i suppose, and then stays inside for the rest of the day" Korra said.

"She never opens her mouth, i don't think i heard her voice before". Asami added.

"So she just goes around glaring at people?" Opal said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That when she doesn't ignores you, i tried talking to her before but she wouldn't budge, just ignoring me" Korra scratched the back of her head "I thought she was deaf or mute for a while, but turns out she just doesn't want to talk with any human being on earth, if her aura didn't left that clear already. She's always that grumpy but you get used to it".

Opal seemed puzzled, it was none of her business, but she couldn't help but feel curious. She took a look on the house, it wasn't in bad conditions, however, for some reason, she felt like you could just pass by and think the place was empty. She snapped out of her thoughts when Asami placed a hand on her shoulder with a half cautious look in her eyes.

"Look, she stays in her own zone a lot and doesn't cause trouble, but i mean, scowling all the time, anti social, drinking. It's probably better if you keep your distance".

"Once this guy tried to rob her and she _broke, his, arms_ ".

"And a nose, five ribs, not to mention his skull" Asami added.

Opal went wide eyed "I'm not sure if i should be shocked or say _good for her_ " that made Korra chuckle a bit.

"I confess i was glad that nasty guy got what he deserved, apparently he had a gun pointed to her face, but from what others told me i'm not sure about how she got out of it, i just know that he looked like a bloody piece of meat after when she was done".

 _Geez_ "Did the police got to her or something?".

Asami shook her head "No, he didn't had any family to be angry about it, the cops muffled the whole thing for some reason, and he can't really comply while in a coma, right?".

The last part made Opal jerk her head towards Asami "Did she seriously put him into coma??".

Asami just nodded.

"She might have done us a favor, but now we know what she's capable of" Korra stated, suddenly frowning, Opal realized how serious they got when talking about her neighbour's odd behavior "I got here a few days before it happened, she came back with blood all over her clothes, but she just... Didn't seemed to be worried about it at all, or about the people who looked at her, or anything. We can't really help the suspicious vibe we get from her you know? So i would stick with Asami's advice, keep your distance".

Opal wasn't sure if she should worry.

"Oh shoot, it's getting dark, if you ever need anything we'll be happy to help!" Asami said as she walked away holding hands with Korra.

"Guess there's always that weird neighbour" Opal muttered to herself, she looked at the house one last time before going inside.

 

***

 

Opal had created a mental list of how her routine would be, passing by the bakery, walking to the bus station, getting in the university and then going home, however, she noticed that even after studying more once she was home, there would be plenty of free time, she could use it to read a book maybe? Opal sat on the front door steps and sighed, the weather was nice, a few people passing by, and no loud noises. She opened her book, continuing to her reading, she already had read a few chapters before moving in.

The book didn't seemed to be very interesting at first, but it's charm kept her going, a story about a character that doesn't quite know how to help people with the power given to them, while the antagonist managed to change things with their own effort. Was the book trying to make her like the antagonist? Because it felt like it, maybe the it was giving her the chance to choose a side.

A distant noise called her attention, Opal turned her head to see her neighbour, sitting on the front door steps just like she was, Opal didn't even realized she was there until now, the woman had a bottle in hand just like the other day, it wouldn't take much of anyone's intelligence to deduce it was alcohol. The woman frowned with narrowed eyes as she looked at something else in her other hand, Opal had no idea of what it was, she seemed to be in her own world, her neighbour wouldn't take her eyes out of it except when she took another sip.

 _What is with her?_.

It was none of her business, she thought, Opal brought her attention back to the book, however, a few seconds later, curiosity got the better of her and her eyes moved away from the book again, and again, and again, until Opal realized she had read the same sentence twice to understand what it meant because she couldn't focus AGAIN-

 _vhhhh vhhhh_.

Opal nearly jumped when her phone vibrated on her leg. She thanked herself for setting up an alarm for when she had to go to the bus station, she sighed, this would be her first day. _No need to be that nervous, first days are always like that, i just gotta take my things and go_. She took her shoulder bag, checking if everything was settled--more times than necessary to be honest--and left.

Still anxious about how the first day would be, she barely reached the sidewalk and nearly bumped into someone "Sorry!" it was probably the person's fault too, but the sooner she got to the bus station, the better.

When she looked up to see who she ran into, an awkward silence followed. The neighbour who glared at her the other day, stood in front of her like a wall, what was her name? Opal could finally see what she really looks like. Fern green eyes staring at her, clenched jaw, her black hair was tied, and something that also caught her attention was the beauty mark beneath her right eye, the woman's chin was slightly tilted up, not in arrogance, but not in a friendly gesture either. If it wasn't for the pressure of the woman's chi, she would admit that she was rather handsome, even when she eyed Opal with an unreadable expression. Opal had no idea of what she was looking for, fortunately for her, she only stared for a couple seconds before averting her gaze.

"Um-... good morning" Opal did her best to say it casually, when the woman didn't reply, they ended up just resuming their walking.

Opal felt more nervous when she realized that her neighbour was probably going to the same direction before they nearly collided, but the taller woman made it clear that she didn't want to be near her even though she didn't quickened or slowed her pace, they weren't alongside each other, but almost, the taller woman made sure to walk was close to the edge as possible, keeping some distance between them.

Opal wouldn't have felt uncomfortable if it wasn't for the other's chi, it felt tense, firm, even agressive, and her aura made the space around her feel heavy, like a wolf about to pounce. The message was clear to anyone who passed by, _stay away from me_. The musky alpha scent only made it worse, no wonder the apprehensiveness emanating from her affected Opal so much.

Opal asumed they would head different paths eventually, the thing is, they didn't. it would take some minutes until the bus station, but they felt like an eternity, when she turned on a corner, the alpha did as well, when she had to cross the street, the alpha did as well. If anyone saw that scene they would think Opal was being followed, wich... She hoped wasn't the case. She briefly looked at the woman, who blatantly glared back, the wordless _what are you looking at_ immediately made her turn her head foward.

 _Okay, nop, nop!_.

Opal wasn't one to just back off, but nope! She just got there and she wasn't going to staredown the sulky-angry-looking alpha that lives right beside her, however, Opal couldn't deny she felt the urge to say something, she wasn't sure of why, maybe out of curiosity, or maybe she thought that by doing so, that intense aura would ease. She tugged at her collar in an attempt to distract herself, usually she wouldn't be so anxious, but that porcupine chi didn't made things easier. 

She arrived at the bus station, thankfuly the bus showed up soon, when Opal went in, the woman was right behind her. _Calm down, she just had to get the same bus, you paranoid_. Her neighbour took a sit on the opposite row's last empty chair, wich left her facing Opal, however, the alpha looked at anything but the young woman.

Opal couldn't help but take advantage of that and study her neighbour's features. She sat with the elbows on her knees, frowning deeply like all the few times Opal saw her, even though she was just sitting, she seemed watchful, her eyes darted around once, her posture made it look like she was ready to jump, and her own scent had this hint of wariness in it, it was nearly unnoticeable, but as an omega, Opal could catch it quite well, and the people sitting beside her were clearly uncomfortable.

A few minutes passed, Opal could already see some people with bags walking in the street through the window, she assumed they were students, so the young woman couldn't hold back the small smile that formed in her mouth, the excitement was still there. However, she felt someone watching her, she turned her head back to the alpha, who locked eyes with her for a couple seconds before averting gaze. She wasn't one to judge others, but all that was starting to give her an unsettling feeling.

The bus finally stopped and Opal left. There it was, the only thing she had to do was cross the street, and the damn alpha was there again, but before it could give Opal even more paranoid thoughts, the woman turned to one side, and Opal to the opposite one, she sighed in relief. Spirits, for a moment she thought this alpha would try something, as her heart slowly went back to it's normal pace, she whispered.

"Am i gonna have to do this everyday?".

 

***

 

The next day, they crossed paths again, and the next day, and the day after that, at this point Opal was a little more calm about it, and she couldn't hold back a giggle when she caught the alpha briefly looking at her quite confused with a raised brow, it was the same routine, Opal wished her a good morning, even gave her a smile, her neighbour didn't reply, and then they headed to the bus station.

"Sorry, i guess our schedules coincide. Just hope you don't mind" She spoke casually, the alpha simply ignored her, wich she thought was rude, but Opal reminded herself that she probably had her own reasons to not interact with others, it was her problem, so Opal shrugged it off. Even though it was a different situation, it kind of made her remember her brother Huan.

Meanwhile, Korra kissed her mate's cheek as a small _see you later_ , however, before Asami left, they looked at the other side of the street and saw Opal walking not so far away from _the_ neughbour, Asami placed her hands on her hips and watched as they passed by.

"They're doing it again?".

"Yep" Korra shrugged.

"She didn't try anything on Opal did she?"

"No, but i don't think she's that kind of person".

"How do you know?" Asami's tone suddenly changed.

"I don't know Asami, but i really don't get that from her".

"Well, i don't trust her, we should still keep an eye on them".

 

***

 

Opal woke up to a comforting noise that only made her want to stay in bed. The sound of water hitting the roof usually gave beginning to a long, lazy day, all she wanted to do was snuggle in her blanket and sleep.

 _Rain... Wait, rain!_.

her eyes shot open in realization. She looked at her phone, the alarm was still ringing, she thanked her biological clock for waking her up in time. She jumped out of the bed and got dressed, peeking through the window she could see the rain was still light, she could go before it had the chance to become heavier. Thank the spirits she ignored her mother and brought an umbrella.

Opal went outside and headed to the bus station, she only walked for a couple seconds before she heard heavier steps behind her. She turned back to see her neighbour, no umbrella, and her clothes slowly getting wet as the rain fell on her. Maybe she didn't had an umbrella, or maybe she just didn't cared, but it didn't matter, she could get sick like that, plus, to be honest seeing someone in the rain made Opal's heart ache. Opal thought for a moment, furrowing her brows as she considered what she was about to do. She abruptly slowed her pace and lifted her umbrella a bit more since the alpha was taller than her. The woman nearly flinched when Opal popped by her side.

"Do you always walk in the rain like that?" The alpha's expression was a mix of a scowl, surprise and confusion, even though her aura clearly pushed her away, Opal didn't budge, the alpha was about to step aside until Opal spoke as gentle as she could "You're going to catch a cold, we can share mine if you want". The alpha seemed to consider her options for a moment, after what seemed like an eternity, in the end, the taller woman ended up sighing and turning her attention back to the sidewalk, she definitely thought that getting soaked with the rain wasn't a good idea.

Opal offered a small smile, she noticed her neighbour was only under her umbrella because Opal insisted on walking on the same pace, not seeming to mind the grumpy posture the alpha took. "Good morning by the way. I was told that bringing this was unecessary but, being stubborn has it's benefits". The woman remained silent like always, indifferent, not taking her eyes off her path, Opal wasn't going to say more, but she couldn't help but feel intrigued, was it just the woman's way to be, or something caused her to give up social interactions?

They went the whole way to the bus like this, umbrella protecting both from the rain, and just as they walked, Opal caught a few stares, as if she had a bear beside her, the first thing that came to Opal's mind was that the woman's presence caused the stares, a few whispers gave it away that this person was well known, and not in a good way. Still, it bothered Opal somehow, she was just showing kindness. 

_"You should keep your distance"._

_As long as she doesn't pull a knife at me i should be fine_ , She thought. The bus took them to their destination, both got in and left when it stopped, at this point the rain had ceased. Before heading inside the university, Opal didn't really know why, she came to a halt and looked at her neighbour who left without a thank you or a bow for the last time, she was simply walking to the opposite direction like she did everyday. Opal saw pups playing and chasing each other with their mothers watching, they seemed so full of energy, jumping on puddles and wetting their little shoes, the alpha was passing by them when one of the pups tripped and fell in front of her, whimpering.

What happened next caught Opal's attention. She gently picked him up and placed him back on his feet, then giving a soft pat on his head and left, the pup sniffed and whipped his own tears away, quickly going back to smile and play. Right after, the woman Opal assumed was the pup's mother, quickly picked him up, holding him in her arms as she whispered something to her companion, all while she bristled and glared at the alpha with disgust. Opal wasn't sure about how to feel towards what she just witnessed, towards what her intimidating neighbour just did. But she couldn't deny that the alpha's gesture was... Kind. And it was not well seen by the mother.

What a reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things between them will develop i promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's been a while, life can keep you really busy, so i'm sorry but i probably won't be able to update as fast as i want to for now, hope you guys can forgive me with this chapter. Leave kudos and comments if you can, your opinion is very important.

How would it be like. To live in a world where everything that brings you joy, has to be taken away from you for so long, it seems meaningless. To be so disgusted, scared and out of control, that your body won't work?

Why?

Could it have been different?

Is it what i deserve?

If it is, does it even matter?

The truth is that most times men put their hand on nature.

Something bad happens.

Can it be different?

 

...

 

It can always be. 

 

Children crying, women screaming so loud it hurts, loud blows inside of everyone's ears, and the nasty, uncomfortable feeling of flesh being separated, sinew by sinew. How much flesh will be tore apart until it's over? It never ends, the screams will never stop, if they did, they would come back again. How can you know what fresh air is, when all you smell is blood and smoke. How can you believe you ever knew what music is, when all you hear is pain and death.

It's not fair.

Why so many people were yelling, why did it had to be like this. The metal made it's way inside of each muscle, resulting in disturbing sounds no ear is comfortable with, yet, it has no effect. Everything is red, bloody, wounded, and then, fireworks again, exploding like a new year festival, and destroying every men nearby.

What a heaven it would be.

If only those were really fireworks.

_Please, please. Stop screaming._

_I couldn't feel._

_I couldn't see._

_Just stop screaming, not again. I don't want to, but i have to, i didn't know, i had no idea i promise._

_But if i did, would it have been any different?_

_Of course, it can always be different._

_That's why it's all your fault. Somehow, it has to be._

 

***

 

"Guys, really. I'm okay".

"Not even a weird gaze? Or maybe checking you out when you weren't looking?".

Opal slapped Korra's shoulder hard enough to get an _ouch_ out of her "No, not even that, look, it's not like i do it on purpose, i'm not gonna lie, i thought she was following me at first but turns out it's a coincidence".

"An unfortunate one" Asami scoffed as she held the fork and took another piece of her pudding.

"Well i mean" Korra stuffed her mouth with noodles "We don't even know her".

Asami frowned "Nobody does, that's the problem".

"If it makes you feel better, she always walks as far from me as possible, if she wanted to try something i think she would have already" Opal took a sip of her coffee as Korra nodded.

"Listen, i know we can't just go judging people for being sulky-anti-social whatever, but she has quite a fame, and since you two basically walk together we just wanted to be sure nothing changed".

The young student sighed, they were just concerned about her well being "I know, i know. You two have been very nice to me since i got here and i appreciate it, but it's okay, i can handle myself" Asami shrugged and went back to her food.

 

***

 

Even though Korra and Asami had been really nice to her, Opal didn't wanted them to worry about her, or to tell her any more rumours about the person she walks next to everyday, that wouldn't be good...

She sighed as she walked, her neighbour keeping a clear distance from her. A few weeks had passed and she never made a single attempt to touch Opal, but on that day in particular something was off, she seemed more upset than usual, something about the way she walked and how she frowned was strange, her steps were heavier and her already unfriendly chi was nearly flaring.

 _I wonder what happened, it looks like she's struggling with something_.

"Are you alright?" Opal asked, she could swear she saw the alpha's shoulders tense for a quick moment, but as always, she didn't even looked at Opal, in the back of her head, her inner omega felt the urge to soothe whatever pain her neighbour was in. She took a better look at her and payed more attention to the woman's smell, there was a small hint of alcohol under the musky scent, and Opal passed too many parties with her aunt and friends to know what it meant. _Hangover, really?_ When the alpha brought her hand to her own head, it became even more clear. _Is she heading to work? it will be a very stressing day if she just goes like that. Oh- do i still have it?_

Her expression lightened with realization, like any omega she had the habit of carrying a small purse with suppresants just in case, but if she remembered well, there was at least two more medicine she would bring, including aspirin if she ever got headaches. _But she probably won't even care if i offer it, i don't even know her. Why should i even bother?_ However, the little angel on her shoulder whispered in her thoughts. _Isn't there anything you can do? What harm would it bring?_

It might be something as simple as a hangover, but it probably sucked a lot if every aspect of her aura was affected by it.

As she got on the bus, there was a little surprise. The vehicle was almost full, only three sits remained avaiable, two beside each other, and one looking kinda wrecked, she was definitely not sitting there. Just like she feared, the alpha sat beside her, as much as she tried to hide, being so close to this woman made Opal's chi shrink with discomfort, she couldn't help it. A few minutes later she took courage to steal a glance at her neighbour, she was frowning deeply, with crossed arms and eyes closed, the headache was probably killing her. As strange as it felt, Opal ended up sympathizing with her.

About ten minutes later, the bus was approaching Opal's destination. She had been focusing so much on keeping her aura calm, that only then she realized her neighbour's aggressive energy had eased. When Opal landed her eyes on the alpha, she raised her eyebrows, the woman's breathing was slow, even though the frown was still there.

_She's asleep!_

Whatever kind of person that woman was, she would be an asshole if she let her lose the right stop, when Opal was about to open her mouth, an idea came to her. She eyed the alpha's pants until she found a pocket, that was her chance, she slowly took the medicine off her purse, and sneaked it in her neighbour's pocket as gently as she could.

 _Mission accomplished_.

The thought made her smile briefly, the bus soon stopped, Opal gently placed her hand on the woman's arm and shook it. The alpha's eyes shot open as she winced, then quickly retracted her arm, even though she glared at Opal, the omega didn't seemed to mind at all.

"Time to wake up, you don't want to end up on the other side of the city, do you?" Opal got up, ignoring her neighbour's dumbfolded expression. She got out of the bus, but before the woman could walk away like she did everyday, the young woman turned to her "Get some water when you can, it will help with the headache".

After Opal pointed to her own thigh and walked off, the neighbour immediately pawed her own, feeling the sudden plump in her pocket then taking the small plastic from it, a pastille.

"..."

Opal looked back for a quick moment, instead of dropping it, the woman put it back in her pocket and kept walking, for some reason, it put a smile on Opal's face.

 

***

 

_"So how is she like? Is she deaf?"._

_"I don't think so"._

_"Has she ever killed someone?"._

_"I don't know, i don't even _know_ her!"._

_"I thought you two were friends or something!"._

_"Wha-"_.

"UGH".

One more month passed, at this point a few people approached Opal in an attempt to know more about _the_ neighbour, there's always this kind of people around, it didn't happened often but she had to admit it annoyed her, luckily one of her friends would scare the gossips away, mostly Korra.

Nothing really changed since the day her strange neighbour fell asleep in the bus. She would study as if her life depended on it, and sometimes hangout with colleagues when the weekend came, soon, walking alongside the alpha simply became part of her schedule, not even Asami would poke that subject as often as she used to.

Sometimes she would notice her neighbour looked more tired, by walking slower, or showing bags under her eyes, it was obvious that she was having some trouble sleeping, a few times she napped in the bus, and despite the glare, Opal would wake her up in time, even if she caught some people's attention when doing so, the way people looked at her was the same way they woud look at someone playing with a wild wolf.

Then one day, she simply didn't show up, she was gone.

Opal frowned and looked around for a moment before walking to the bus station. _Maybe she got there earlier?_ But when she reached the bus station, the strange neighbour was nowhere to be seen, Opal didn't saw her for the rest of the day, when she was back home, there were no lights in the alpha's house, if she wasn't there, where is she?

Opal tried not to think much about it, but obviously, she would every now and then. _What happened? Did she go somewhere else? Is she visiting friends? Does she have any?_

She was at the cafe with Korra and Asami, they were supposed to just be hanging out and having a good meal, however, Asami caught Opal's thoughtful expression.

"She'll be back in some time".

Opal snapped out of her thoughts, confusion struck in her face "What?".

"Your new walking buddy, she's gone right?".

"My what-". Her what.

"Oh, it's that again?" Korra said, looking up from her pancakes.

"What- wait hold on, What is _that_?" They were a cute couple, but the way those two just spoke as if they really knew what they were talking about and at the same time leaving Opal clueless kind of annoyed her sometimes.

Korra swallowed the food in her mouth "In a month or two she just vanishes for a while. You miss her or somethin'?".

To Opal's dismay, her cheeks felt hot as she rushed to answer "I mean- no! Why would you-".

Korra couldn't help but laugh "You looked as if there was a physics exam in front of you, just asking!".

Opal groaned and threw a small piece of paper on her friend "Stop! i'm just curious, that's all" Korra immediately responded with a not so genuine _mhm_ "she's always there when i go to college, of course i'll notice if she just disappears" Korra grinned as Asami shook her head, sometimes Korra could be more dorky than usual "So... do you know what's up?" Before her mate decided to make any implications-she knew Korra would do sooner or later- Asami spoke.

"I don't know, i personaly have no reason to investigate, she just..." Her hands moved in a small gesture "goes. Seriously, she's a very strange person Opal, she'll just go away for some days, sometimes a whole week, and when she comes back..." Asami frowned "It looks as if she's about to die".

Opal leaned forward, now that caught her interest "How so?".

She sighed, apparently, she had a story to tell "Once, i was on my way home when i saw her wobbling around".

 _Asami saw the woman, barely being able to walk, she was supporting her weight on fences, walls, anything she could touch, at first Asami thought she was drunk but... She didn't smelled any alcohol, looked pale but not a single bruise showed, there was something in her sistem that's for sure, but Asami didn't know what it was. The scent was weird, Asami could smell it from far away_.

"She looked really really bad, you have no idea".

_The alpha nearly collapsed, causing Asami to reach out by reflex._

_"Oh my- are you okay??"._

_She rushed to help but the second she got closer, the alpha looked up and snarled furiously, her glare was almost murderous, she clearly wanted distance, Asami gasped and winced back. Even though the woman was struggling to orient herself, the aggressiveness would scare anyone. Asami quickly backed away and watched the unstable alpha stumble past her, she had never seen someone so stressed in her entire life_.

"You might be used to her presence, but be careful, specially if you ever see her like this, i can assure you it's not pretty".

A moment of silence took place as they just finished their meal, and Opal found herself with more questions than answers.

 

***

 

Days passed and nothing of the strange neighbour showing up, Opal tried not to think about it and she was doing a good job by focusing on her studies, however, she would wonder every now and then. _She never skipped a single day, why that all of sudden?_

She simply kept going with her days, but for some reason, she couldn't take that woman off her head even if just for curiosity, Opal felt her absence, and she couldn't help but wonder what was really going on with this misterious person.

 _"How are you doing sweetheart?"_.

"Doing fine, i'm about to leave class".

 _"Are you focusing on your classes?"_.

"Mhm!".

 _"Getting along well with your colleagues?"_.

And the interrogatory began... "Um- everyone seems nice so far".

 _"Has anyone bothered you?"_.

Opal sighed "No mom... No serial killers or anything, promise".

_"Haha, i trust you. So, what are you having for dinner?"_

"I'm not that hungry so i just bought a few dumplings, those are really good".

Before Suyin made more hundred questions she heard a more distant voice speak up _"Has anyone asked you on a date yet?"_

"Dad!" Opal tried not to sound too childish as her mother laughed "I gotta go okay?".

 _"So soon?? Opal Beifong, don't forget to message me"_.

"I'll call you back when i'm home, love you".

 _"Take care honey"_.

Opal hung up and put her phone back in her bag, her mother would call her at least once in a day, she enjoyed talking to her family again, but most times half of the calls were basically Suyin asking if she was okay, mother things...

She waited in the bus station for a few minutes, the bus wouldn't take long to show up, but she was still left alone with nothing but her own thoughts, about what she was going to do when she got home, her projects, _where that strange woman might be_. Alright, better not wander too much, but what if-

_honk honk_

Opal jumped and searched for the noise, it was so sudden, why the hell would someone randomly- _Honk_. There were a very few cars passing by, where-.

"Want a ride sweetheart?".

And she found the source of the sound, this gray satomobile stopped in front of the sidewalk so the driver could yell the offer at Opal, great. The windows were down, making it easy for Opal to see that there was at least three people in there.

_The fuck_

She ignored them and remained silent, however- HONK- He did it again making her flinch and frown in anger "Can you not?! The whole neighborhood can hear you!".

"Aw don't be so grumpy hun, i'm just trying to be nice" _Oh really? What a fucking gentleman_ "Listen, i've been dying to ask, where does the new girl lives?" The way he looked at her was more than suggestive.

"In her house".

"And where's her house?".

"Somewhere in this city that's for sure".

"..."

"¬_¬"

"Tough one, i like it".

Opal bristled at his last sentence, she wanted to give the response he deserved, however the man took off before she could, thinking about it, i was probably better not to buy a fight with a stranger, specially a creepy one. Thankfuly, the bus arrived

Once she got to her destination, she just had to walk a little, she took a moment to shift her gaze to the sky while doing so, the clouds painted with red looked so beautiful, it would be easier to enjoy the view in Zaofu, but it was definitely breathtaking. She clearly left the university a bit more late than usual, the project she was working on with her team would require their effort and some planning. _I'm afraid that'll happen more often_. It did, couple days went on at the same pace, and she had to leave later than usual, it wasn't really a problem, very few people were by the neighborhood, but she recognized some of their faces.

A few minutes later, she realized the street was deserted, not a single soul around, it wasn't that late, but not even the teenagers who would sit on the sidewalk to chat weren't there, Opal increased her steps. Even though the place was known for being tranquil, being alone outside was never a good idea no matter where she was.

Suddenly, a loud thud caused her to flinch "What the-!" The sound didn't came from far, much of the opposite, if Opal kept going, she would find the source of it, she told herself she shouldn't worry, but her heart beat faster in anticipation. _Come on just keep walking_. She slowly walked around the conner separating the young woman from her street, another thud was heard and she stopped dead in her tracks, it was getting dark, she had to go home, what the hell was that? Opal breathed in an attempt to calm herself down, and turned around the conner.

She stopped dead in her tracks before what she saw.

A few meters away from her, a shaky figure sat on the ground, back against the wall, head down, not to mention the heavy breathing. The person's arms were dropped ungracefully on each side, the way the limbs twitched made Opal believe that they were struggling to lift themselves, the noise could only have been this person probably falling down, and by the sound of it, must have left some pain.

She didn't know what to do, if it was just a drunk stranger she would walk past, but her nose couldn't smell any beer or any alcohol at all, instead, a strange scent caused her to wrinckle her nose for a moment. They had dark hair, said one had a few loose strands that fell on the person's face, but not covering it entirely, when Opal noticed the small dot beneath the right eye, she recognized the features immediately.

 _Shit!_.

She knew exactly who it was.

Opal didn't know when she got to the woman so fast, or when she kneeled in front of her, but the first thing she did after that was gently place her hand on the person's shoulders "Spirits, are you okay?" Multiple hypotheses were build in her head as she tried to figure what just happened, did someone beat her up? No, there were no visible bruises in her face or arms, maybe an accident?

The woman flinched at the contact and raised her head to look up at Opal, she seemed to recognize her for a moment, however, her expression quickly shifted to a glare as she tried to lean forward, to the alpha's dismay, the growl she tried to bring didn't last even two seconds, her back hit the wall once again, her expression was filled with pain. Concern slowly began to grow inside of Opal's chest, she didn't really know this person at all, but her instincts told her to ignore that and just do something.

"Look at me, what happened?" Opal said as she tried to get the alpha to focus.

Something was wrong, the woman made an effort to not look at Opal in the eye, she was still trying to ignore her even in a moment like this, her cheeckbones were slightly more visible, it could only mean that for some reason she hadn't been feeding herself properly, and her eyes looked too tired, way worse than Asami had described.

"Okay- i- oh spirits, I'll get some help, stay awake okay?".

The statement seemed to really bother her neighbour, before Opal could reach for her phone, the woman lifted a trembling hand to keep her from doing so, and for the first time, she actually communicated with her in some way. The alpha slowly shook her head, although the scowl was still plastered on her face, Opal noticed the small hint of panic.

"I-... Alright, it's okay" Opal felt even more lost, but her compassion always kept her from not helping someone in need, even if she didn't really know what to do "You probably won't tell me what happened... Here, i-i'll just-".

The moment she attempted to reach out, the alpha released a low growl, it sounded weak and too forced, the woman was trying to make her go away, but Opal was too stubborn to give up, she released calming pheromones, the alpha tried to keep the posture, but the growl slowly faded into a frustrated scoff as she turned her head to the side. Opal sighed.

"Listen, i know you don't even know me, and probably don't want to, but i'm just trying to help" The alpha refused to meet her gaze, Opal tried again, in a more casual tone "Come on, you don't want to stay here all night, do you?" after a moment of silence followed, the woman briefly looked at her house's direction, apparently she just wants to go home, Opal insisted "Okay... Let's make a deal. You let me help you get to your house, and we can pretend this never happened." The alpha's frown twitched, as if she couldn't keep doing it much longer, but still wanted to refuse "Hey..." She spoke once again, this time even more gently "I won't tell anyone, promise".

It was something rather silly to say, specially for someone who seemed aprehensive towards literally everyone, she had no reason to trust Opal and etc... All the omega could do was hope the alpha acknowledged the fact that she needed help. Opal was ignoring everything her friends told her, everything that heard, maybe this situation was way more dangerous then she thought, but for some reason, her heart told her to stay.

When Opal was starting to think her nighbour was really going to refuse, the woman sighed and locked eyes with her, she looked frustrated, but defeated. The alpha didn't need to communicate, Opal knew she couldn't stand up by herself, at least not without a lot of effort, before she knew what was happening, Opal had the woman's arm around her shoulder, the omega placed her free arm behind the woman's back to give her support and took a deep breath.

Opal counted to three, and soon her neighbour managed to slowly get up with a groan, she tried to stay upright, but her body leaned against Opal on it's own will, after all, she could fall if the she let go of the omega. Opal could barely believe the alpha was letting her touch her, however, a pang of simpathy hit her as she remembered that the woman probably had no other choice.

Once Opal made sure her support was enough, the taller woman sighed loudly in clear embarrasment, her aura remained heavy, but not as spiky as usual. "Okay, we can do this, just take your time, i won't let you fall" She was met with a frown, but the message was definitely taken.

Her neighbour slowly began to walk with Opal's arm holding her, the pace wasn't as slow as a snail, but it wasn't normal either, a few times Opal had to tighten her hold as the alpha's body threatened to betray her, it was rather embarrassing. She knew that it was the last thing she should think about, but when she kept the woman from falling, she couldn't ignore the hard mass under her hand, even though the alpha seemed slightly skinnier, she felt pure muscles under that shirt, having to hold her so close didn't help either.

 _Tch- cut that off Opal! That's definitely the worst time to notice that!_ She told herself.

The closer they got, the more Opal wondered how many people passed by this person and didn't do anything about it, just like on the rainy day, how long had she been there, how did her health decreased so much? These questions would remain unanswered, but at least Opal wouldn't be one more to pass by and ignore.

They made it, passing by Opal's house there was her neighbour's place, the alpha was walking a little better at this point--even if it was after halting a few times--. She abruptly stepped forward, away from the girl's support, then held on her old fence, she simply kept breathing heavily with her back turned to Opal, it seemed like she didn't needed her anymore, she looked steady enough to get in her own home.

Opal kept a safe distance just in case, but watched her carefuly, just when she was about to leave, she heard the alpha's stomach growl, the small betrayal caused the alpha to flinch for a moment. _Alright that's a little embarrassing_.

She heard Opal fumbling in her bag, and when she turned back, the omega held a dumpling in front of her. "Here" It didn't seemed like she would accept, but the student still tried anyway "Just to um... help your belly to wait until you get something" Despite the attempt to look threatening, Opal thought she looked more like a stubborn pup pretending to be mad by refusing a treat, much like her as a toddler, so she mustered the most motherly tone possible and blatantly placed the dumpling on the woman's hand.

"Well you have to eat something, making faces won't help you know".

Opal smiled playfuly as the dark haired woman looked at the dumpling, then back at her with surprise in her eyes and a slightly open mouth. That was the most expressive she ever saw her neighbour get, and the confusion on her face nearly made her giggle, that was completely different from her expression minutes ago.

"Have a good evening" Opal said in a friendly tone before turning around and heading to her home.

The second she closed the door, Opal put her hands on her face and let out a long, high pitched groan.

"Spirits, what am i getting myself into?!".

***

 

_You don't deserve this and you know it._

_You fucking know it._

_Maybe if you weren't so weak._

_So stupid._

_So primal._

_Then maybe._

_But a "maybe" isn't enough is it?_

_At this point not even guarantees might be._

_They weren't enough last time. Then why are you still doing it? Why keep trying? Do you think that if you keep going anyone will care?_

_..._

_Perhaps not._

_But maybe..._

_Just maybe..._

_It will be worth it in the end._

...

"I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.
> 
> What are your thoughts so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy lasagna it's been two months, kill me.
> 
> Forgive me for any grammar errors or mistakes you may find (writing on the phone is hard). Please leave kudos and comments, hope you enjoy it.

_"No, i'm not doing this"._

_"Quite whining, there's enough for all of you"._

_"With all respect, this-this is beyond illegal, It's extremely dangerous, i though-"._

_"Listen pup. There's no place for ethics here, this is our key to victory, the only other way you can possibly go home, is inside of a black sack, dead. Whatever you heard, doesn't matter now, Got it?"._

 

***

 

"Something i definitely love about this place is the weather, it's never too hot or too cold" Opal commented as Asami texted in her phone "It's been so calm these days".

"Yeah... things haven't been this peaceful since the war. Korra here took some time to get used to it".

"Can you blame me? My homeland threw forty nine negative degrees on me until i was seventeen".

Opal slightly raised her brows "Hmm... Now that you mentioned, how is it like in the south pole?".

"Snowy and icy".

Asami rolled her eyes at her mate and shook her head "Really? That's amazing".

"Hehe sorry. Alright, i don't really know how to begin? But it certainly makes the winter here look like nothing. There was this time..."

From there Korra began to tell stories mainly from her childhood, like how she chased a penguin, how she nearly died in cold water, some of the things she told where a little... unbelievable, but Korra-ish, a small part of Opal wanted to doubt, but it was definitely fun to hear.

"You wrestled a polar bear and won!?".

"Hey that was self-defense, he was being a jerk! But i did befriended a baby one, her name was Naga, man i miss that big girl...".

"I still don't know how she survives these things..." Asami said, laughing at Opal's reaction.

"I would show you the scar i got from the fight but then i would have to take my shirt off, so i'll let you decide if you should believe it or not, unless-".

"Why are you like this".

The weekend was one of the only times Opal could hang out with Korra and Asami, who ended up becoming good friends of her, it also helped her distract from certain things. She hadn't seen the misterious woman since _that_ night, a few more days had passed but at least Opal knew she was there.

Whatever caused her to be in such a precarious condition, she was probably recovering from it.

Apparently, the thought came late. She left the house, ready to do the same walk like she did everyday, Opal thought she would be alone once again, however, she heard a few steps and then nothing. She slowly turned her head to where the sound came from just to find the same person from that night, standing as if her legs simply froze in place.

Both of them stood there in silence, just a few meters from each other, the alpha's expression was different, but somehow not possible to read, the alpha looked down for a moment then sighed before raising her head again and making direct eye contact with Opal, she clearly didn't know what to do.

Opal suddenly felt like she didn't know what to do either, the few seconds felt like hours and none of them moved. But she decided to break the silence with a casual behaviour before it got too awkward.

"Thank the spirits, i was starting to wonder if i should call the cops to check up on you" in response, the alpha just averted her gaze with a slight frown, before more silence followed, Opal placed both hands behind her back and smiled like an innocent pup would, the gesture caused the neighbour to look at her again "I don't know about you, but i don't want to miss the bus".

The statement seemed to snap the woman off of whatever was going on in her head, she looked a bit upset, but even so, she gave up the staring and began to walk, Opal did the same when she was close enough.

The beaten, weakened figure from before was gone, the woman seemed to be back to her normal shape, the bony marks on her cheeks were not visible anymore, her skin had it's tanned colour again, and the iron chi from before was back to show in her aura. And said one... Didn't felt as aggressive like it used to be in the first months. Opal pretended she didn't noticed anything, but the small change was definitely there.

"Good morning" Opal said, and even though she was looking foward, she could swear the alpha looked at her for a brief moment.

Opal really wanted to know what the hell happened that day, she had never dealt with something like that before, but she couldn't see herself getting that answer, asking wouldn't do any good, and if it wasn't from the growl her neighbour barely managed to release back then, she would begin to have a few doubts about her vocal cords actually being functional.

From then on, seemed like their old routine was back, it was a little odd, they really were acting as if nothing unusual ever happened, when her friends asked about it, Opal kept her promise in respect of her neighbour's moral and would simply respond with an "I have no idea". The weekend was getting closer, just one more day and Opal would have enough free time to see more of the city, and sleep like a rock of course...

Then, unlike what she expected, the place seemed to be more active than the other days, people everywhere and cars honking every now and then, she was hoping to get some more calm in the bus, at least until she got to college, but to her dismay, the bus was full of people, all the chairs had been taken and the others were standing, holding the poles to support themselves, this didn't happened very often, but at least it wasn't too full for Opal to not be able to move in it

As Opal squeezed her way in, she heard a huff of frustration from her neighbour. _Yeah whoever you are, me too_. She was rather uncomfortable with so many people around her, but she tried to calm her nerves by telling herself she would soon be in the classroom.

A few minutes went on, she wrinckled her nose for a moment, because apparently, some alphas don't know what a shower is, little did she know that would be the smaller of her problems. She felt something brush against her arm, when Opal looked beside her there was a tall man standing there, he seemed old enough to be her father, but Opal brushed it off, she couldn't really blame him in such a limited space. However the brushing on her elbow went down to her waist, she immediately winced back and glared at him, he just smirked and said.

"Sorry, my bad" But his tone said the complete opposite.

Opal tried to step away from him in an attempt to put some distance between them, but the other passengers around her wouldn't allow her to do so, moving was nearly impossible. At this point she was sure the entire bus could sense her distress, but nothing happened, the last straw was when the man clearly gropped her thigh.

"Get off me-!!".

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed the same pole she was holding so firmly the sound of skin against metal made both Opal and the man flinch. An arm was stretched right beside her like a barrier, keeping the tall stranger from trying again. Opal heard a heavy breathing from behind her as a familiar aura flared with rage.

The man gulped and stumbled back against a few people near him, causing Opal to sigh in relief. Although someone just saved her, she was afraid of turning back, angry alpha pheromones filled her nose, making her cringe, the person was behind her, however, she would recognize that scent anywhere. Opal slowly looked back, then gasped at the sight, it was the same neighbour from everyday, giving a murderous glare towards the creep who harrassed her a minute ago, the man glared as if he wanted to protest, but soon he gave up.

The sight was rather terrifying, the dark haired woman was baring her teeth, barely able to hold back a growl, the usual angry look her fern green eyes showed often was nothing compared to the fire they had now. Opal seriously didn't know how she was supposed to react, was she protecting her? Or was she planning on taking advantage of the situation? Opal didn't _know_ this person, and unfortunately, her brain didn't allowed her to feel safe, specially because of how horribly close they were.

Opal's scent must have announced her discomfort, because the alpha stared at the man a little longer, and then stepped back as much as she could to give the omega some space, still near behind her, but not too close, respecting her personal space.

She did felt her neighbour watching her, but no one else tried to bother for the rest of the trip.

It was an even bigger relief to leave the bus, she exhaled loudly the second she reached the ground. Hell, full bus like that? Never again. Something clicked in her mind when she saw her "saviour" heading to the same direction.

_No, she's leaving already. Come on, just say something!_

Opal froze, and she didn't said a word as the woman walked off, Opal wanted to thank her, say anything, but she just couldn't. All she did, was take a deep breath, and process what just happened.

_Why did she do it? I thought she hated to have me around, then why would she care? i'm glad she did, but-..._

_..._

_What's up with you porcupine?_

 

***

 

_"-And Wei tripped on it, junior went crazy over it, i've never seen him like that before! But it was still funny, poor junior"_

Opal couldn't hold back her laugh "Seriously? That's like, the third time! He didn't text me about that but i knew he was mad about something!".

_"I'm sure he'll live"._

"Haha, yeah".

"..."

"..."

_"What's on your mind sweetheart?"._

"Huh?".

 _"Please Opal, i know my children, and i know that these sudden three seconds of silence means you're thinking about something"_.

"..."

_"Or is it a someone?"._

"What? Mom-".

 _"Oh! Are you interested in someone? I knew it!"_.

"H-hey! Don't go assuming things! I'm not-".

_"Hmm you got defensive... Is it that Korra you told me about?"._

"She's mated!" Opal laughed and shook her head in disbelief "I don't have a crush on anybody, really".

_"Hmm if you say so..." Suyin spoke on a teasing tone, but Opal didn't give in to the bait "But have you at least met someone interesting?"._

She sighed and held the bridge of her nose, her mother wasn't going to let this go "... I kind of did, but we're not friends or anything".

_"How do they look like"._

"Handsome, scary, and VERY reclusive. Can we not talk about it like this?".

From then on Suyin tried to make other questions, but failed as Opal deflected them, specially because she simply knew too little to answer her questions, plus, she couldn't just tell her mother about the recent events or she could build paranoid thoughts, they ended up not having an actual conversation about it, honestly, Opal thought it was better like that.

 

***

 

The next day, Opal waited for her neighbour to show up, it looked like she would be some minutes late, but Opal had to see her that day. There she was, the "porcupine" finally showed up. She didn't showed any reactions clear after seeing Opal standing there, but didn't seemed bothered either.

"Ah, hello".

She said the greetings everyday, and everyday she got no response, but Opal always decided to keep the small politeness. They just walked, nothing was special about that day, it was just like any other, just making the same route, then separating. Well, until Opal broke the silence.

"You know. I... really appreciate what you did yesterday, in the bus".

To her surprise, instead of simply ignoring her, the dark haired woman's eyes darted to her for a few seconds before her shoulders tensed, that was probably all the hints she would get of her neighbour acknowledging her gratitude, at least she was indeed paying attention, no matter how much she pretended the opposite.

"..."

"You really scared that creep off" Opal then shrugged before adding in a more playful tone "wich also kept me from breaking someone's jaw".

Opal clasped her hands behind her back as they walked, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed, she felt like she should say more, even if she was the only one talking, so she gathered all the courage she could.

"Look, i... i wanted to have said something earlier but... I think i was just too nervous, being an omega is pretty difficult sometimes" maybe trying to keep the one sided conversation would only embarrass her, or get a negative effect, but Opal decided to dig in a little more "Once i was texting this alpha, and he asked me where i wanted his thing in, so i just sent him a pic of a blender" Based on all the days she passed in this stranger's company, Opal wasn't expecting anything, besides frowns and growls of course.

Then, the corner of the woman's lips twitched, until it turned into a smile, that was the last thing Opal thought she would see, as small as it was, it not only surprised her, but it also slightly softened the alpha's expression, it added something else. She must have stared with the shock too obvious in her face, because the woman quickly tried to hide it by turning her head to the other side. It was too late, the move was probably supposed to be rude and dismissive, but Opal barely held her giggle as her scent gave in the embarrassement, going against the reputation the woman has built since Opal moved in.

 _Oh my spirits, if i even think about how cute that was, she'll probably kill me, but i can't just miss that change_. She thought.

Unable to hold her grin and stay quiet, Opal continued "Oh- I saw that!" in return, the alpha shot a scowl at her, to no avail, it felt too forced, wich only made Opal get bolder "Nop, i can't unsee that. Looks like someone still has their sense of humour". The alpha shoved her hands in her pockets as her aura slowly began to turn spiky once again, she looked embarrassed. _Because of a smirk? Did she made some kind of never-smiling vote?_

"Hey-um... " Opal caugh her attention one last time as her tone became sweet, and calm "It's okay, i think it suits you well".

She gave the taller woman a warm smile, at this point Opal's aura was a little more at ease, and her expression was gentle even though the alpha wouldn't do the same, and that smile, wasn't something she would forget so soon.

"The name is Opal by the way, in case you wonder".

The alpha still seemed too grumpy to look at her, but as long as her ears worked, Opal wouldn't be talking to the wind. Thanks the spirits nothing went wrong from then on, no stupidly full bus, no weird strangers, just a regular day, like any other. Opal stepped out of the vehicle, looking at the strange woman one last time before they followed different paths, she wondered if she should say anything to keep the niceties. _No... I already said everything i had to say. Maybe-_.

"Kuvira".

A low, deep and hesitant voice spoke up, Opal's eyes went wide as she stopped dead in her tracks. When the word finally sank in, she turned around, looking at the misterious alpha who stood in place, also staring at her with uncertainty in her eyes. Was it her imagination? Opal restored her composure so she wouldn't look like a dummy with the mind in the moon.

"I'm.... I'm sorry?".

The alpha swallowed, looking down before responding, the short silence felt like ages.

"The name is Kuvira... In case you wonder" She said, repeating Opal's words from before. Kuvira walked away, leaving a bewildered Opal behind.

***

 

_You slipped._

_Again._

_You know how this is going to end right?_

_You'll end up just like the rest of them._

_You'll do the same things, and have the same end._

_Is that what you want?_

"No..." 

_Do you want to follow the same path as they did?_

"No" 

_Your actions say the opposite._

"I shouldn't have allowed it". 

_But here you are._

_"..."_

_Better than feeling numb all the time._

_One probably has a bright future. While you're here, miserable._

"I might be going crazy..." 

_To feel something again? Definitely..._

"I can't... Why did i do it? Things were under control until-". 

_You know that's not true. And the more you talk, the bigger your worries will be._

...

_You're-_

"I am NOT a monster!!".

_Then don't act like one._

"I... i'm not..."

 _Prove it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if that chap came out as interesting as the previous ones, but i wanted to give a sign of life before going busy again.
> 
> What are your thoughts so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the good words in the comments and for all the kudos, i wasn't expecting it, now i'm inspired to continue. Also can we just stop and think about the fact the there's only 2 MONTHS until this year is over? 2 MONTHS. What am i doing with my life.
> 
> Forgive me for any grammar errors you may find, i'll correct any mistakes later because right now i need to sleep, and sorry taking so long, i don't plan on abandoning this fic.

_"A fever??"_.

"Yes mom, a fever".

 _"Where did it even came from?"_.

"I don't know, someone must have passed a virus to me at some point?".

Opal explained to her mother that she took medication and there was no need to have a heart attack, Suyin didn't worried much about something like that, but with her daughter far away, her motherly instincts showed up way more intensively, Opal just waited as her mother sighed.

 _"So, when did you started feeling sick?"_.

"Well... I was having class".

_"Then, as i was saying..."._

_Opal tried to focus as the teacher explained his subject, it was something about difficulties and tips, Opal personaly thought it was quite interesting, but his words would reach an ear and then leave through the other. What was... Wait, i lost what he said, focus Opal._

_That would be difficult to do, she looked at her notebook, then back to her teacher, but soon found herself staring at the wall, her shirt began to bother her more at each second, and her skin felt warmer. Opal looked at the air conditioner, it seemed fine, when she felt hot enough to sweat, it was the red flag._

_Once all of her things were back in the bag, Opal got up and silently left the class, she stood in the empty hallway as she groaned in pain, her head was pounding, her throat felt dry, and her limbs felt heavy, Opal hated to lose classes, but her health was priority._

_Unless her mind was playing games, they had a nursery nearby, it would probably be better to get medicine to prevent her from throwing up halfway home._

_Opal walked as in a quick pace, skin way too hot and her head killing her, at some point her surroundings got slightly fuzzy to the point she only focused on keeping her balance. Then suddenly, she felt almost as if she had hit a wall, a bulky frame in front of her flinched and the impact was enough to push her back, fortunately, two hands held her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards, it would have been a painful fall._

_"Wow, easy easy!" She heard._

_Opal shook her head despite the pain in her head and opened her mouth, but only a groan came out of it. It took her a moment to realize the hands never left her shoulders, and that if they did, her legs would give up._

_"I'm sorry! You alright? I didn't meant to- well technically, you walked in my direction but..."_

_Opal didn't really want to listen, she seemed to have become way too sensitive to handle the sounds, the young man in front of her let go of her shoulders and gave her a big goofy smile._

_Her eyes met his own that were filled with concern, he smelled like a beta, when Opal took a good look at him, it was adorable how he apologized and babbled at the same time._

_"It's okay, sorry i just... I'm not feeling really well" She said while trying to appear a little stronger, but before the young beta could respond, Opal stumbled to the side, she felt hands on her shoulders again._

_Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, he removed his hands and gave her a bright smile "Oh! Okay! Makes sense, you seem all tired and wobbly" he gasped "I mean- not in a bad way it's just that you bumped on me and now you seem dizzy and- wait did i bumped on you too hard? If yes i'm so-"._

_Opal shook her head "It's not like that, i think i got a fever. Now if you'll um, let me?"._

_His face shot with realization "Oh right! Sure" He moved to the side so she could pass, but she only walked a few steps when she felt light. She didn't realize her body was hunching over as her head throbbed until the beta helped her to steady herself again "Do you want me to go with you? Just so you won't faint again?"._

_"I appreciate it, but i'm fine, thanks"._

"And i remember this nice lady gave me some pills, and i passed out right after i left the room, next thing i know i'm at a hospital but the meds had nothing to do with it, my fever was just that bad".

 _"And you tell me not to worry"_.

Opal sighed at her mother's bossy tone "I'm okay mom, it was just a spook. You know i've always been weak when it comes to getting sick".

Suyin chuckled _"That's true, how long you'll stay in bed?"_.

"Three days? Maybe four? I can't go back to college the way i'm feeling right now".

 _"As long as you don't suffer any seizure or something you'll be fine"_.

"That's kinda dark".

 _"Those will be long days i suppose?" Suyin said_.

"Yeah..."

Those were indeed long days, Korra and Asami had too many things on their schedule, but they texted and called her often to wish her good health and share shenanigans, at least it gave her something to do other than sleep or doing blood exams, thankfully she didn't passed out again, but the headache would come back every now and then. There wasn't much she could do, it forced her to stay the first day in the hospital since the medic insisted that she had to stay in case of a possible relapse, she was sent home once she felt slightly better, but it wasn't so different, she didn't go outside the next days. To make it worse, Opal not only wondered what she was missing at college, but thoughts about Kuvira would pop up in her mind quite often.

 

_Kuvira, that's a nice name._

 

Last time they interacted the woman actually spoke, briefly, but she did, and right after such thing happens Opal gets to be stuck at her place. But it's not like it would make any difference, Opal wasn't the center of the universe after all, maybe she shouldn't be thinking about that stranger so much, but her brain would keep bringing it in, Opal didn't even know why anymore, curiosity? Sudden interest?

She wasn't one to go saying hi to a stranger, much less someone with such an odd behaviour, it could mean danger. If just that possibility used to make her feel anxious then why the hell did she felt so pulled to know more? The answer simply did not existed yet, maybe it would be better to drop it and ignore, she told herself it would pass, hopefully.

 

***

 

"Should i know what you've been looking at?" Asami asked a pretty much distracted Korra who was staring through the window.

"Nothing interesting" Asami didn't had to be a genious to know she meant the complete opposite "Come here, you'll want to see this".

"Or you could just tell me".

"Nope, you gotta see it yourself".

Asami rolled her eyes at her mate's grin and moved to stand beside her, she looked through the window and slightly raised her brows "You don't think...?". 

"I mean..." Korra frowned "That's exactly what i'm thinking".

"Korra" Asami said without taking her gaze off the window "Should we be worried about this?".

"I... don't know, all i can tell you is that i wasn't expecting this".

 

***

 

_You're breaking so easily._

_Aren't you ashamed?_

_Aren't you concerned?_

_You know you are._

_Just go back like you always did._

_You coward._

 

***

 

Opal woke up, not feeling one hundred percent healed, but definitely way better than the past five days, her throat seemed fine enough for her to speak without struggling.

Asami payed her visit a couple times, wich she was happy about despite her fear of making her friend sick, it was nice of her, to tell the truth, she teased Asami for smiling more than usual, she knew about something and wouldn't tell her, and now that she felt better she had plenty of time to question her. Opal picked up her phone and typed Asami's number, hopefully she wasn't busy.

 _"Rise and shine. I thought you weren't going to call"_.

Opal giggled "Sorry, was trying to catch-up with my colleagues, being sick is horrible..."

 _"Feeling any better?"_.

"Enough to do stuff, i think i'll go to college tomorrow".

 _"I'm glad. Someone is going to be happy about it too"_ Asami's tone was suggestive.

"What do you mean?".

 _"Well..."_ Opal had a guess in her mind, but didn't encouraged it. Asami took a couple seconds before replying _"I'll just go straight to the point, i think a certain porcupine missed you"_.

Opal shifted into a sitting position with her eyes considerably wide, was it just an expression, or Asami just said Kuvira missed her? It didn't make any sense to Opal, but there was only one person she used to call "porcupine". Sure, they made the same route everyday, but miss? Sounded like an exaggeration.

"Very funny Asami..." Opal said in a monotone voice.

 _"No, really. I think she did"_ Asami responded without any trace of teasing as she spoke _"I don't fully believe it either"_.

"And how did you even got to that conclusion? Honestly, if anyone else told me that, i would say it's bullshit".

Asami laughed.

 _"Then i'm sure you'll be surprised to know that she even looked for you when you didn't show up"_.

Opal jumped out of her bed.

"What?!".

After a moment of stuttering, before she could tell Asami it wasn't possible for multiple reasons, the fellow omega continued.

 _"It's true!"_ Korra yelled from the background.

"W-what did she do?"

 _"Opal, every single morning you didn't show up, she would pass by your house, stop, then look around for like... Two whole minutes before walking off"_.

"Every day...?" Opal muttered.

 _"And by the look on her face, she didn't found what she was looking for"_.

Opal went silent.

 _"Opal, if she ever bothers you, just tell us okay?"_ Asami hung up.

After a couple seconds just staring at the wall, Opal's cheeks got slightly red and she covered her mouth.

 

***

 

The next day, Opal stood in front of the door, she was supposed to just turn the knob and go to the bus station, wich keant she would have to face Kuvira, she didn't know if it would go back to normal, or if the alpha was some psycho who would be mad about her abscence. She was probably overthinking, but Kuvira did put quite a scary display.

 _Relax, it's not the end of the world_.

She hoped.

There was no sign of the Alpha at first, Opal followed her route alone, until she got closer to the bus station. Kuvira was sitting on the bench, waiting for her ride.

Kuvira looked pensive, and distracted, her vigilant posture was way more relaxed as she stared at the street with a blank expression, it was unusual, Opal wondered if what Asami told her had anything to do with it.

It wasn't until she heard footsteps that Kuvira slightly raised her brows before turning her head to look at Opal, as if her senses told her who it was but she wasn't sure. Opal greeted her with a warm smile as the woman simply stared at her, she sat on the bench beside Kuvira who now averted her gaze.

"Well hey there, thought you would get rid of me that easily?".

Kuvira allowed herself to smirk at that before returning to the usual expression she wore everyday, it was common for her aura to emanate a dark angry feeling, but that day felt like an exception, Opal wondered if it had anything to do with her arrival.

"The bus is late" Kuvira said blankly.

Opal was taken aback for a quick moment but hoped the alpha didn't notice, she wasn't used to listening to her voice.

"I guess it is".

The conversation died for a few minutes, both of them just sat, waiting for the bus to arrive and hoping it wouldn't be too late. Opal tried to think about something to say, anything, but she couldn't gather anything. Hopefully, or not, Kuvira was the one who broke the silence.

"You were sick".

It wasn't a question, Kuvira said it without even looking at her, somehow, the way her words came out sounded as if the statement wasn't even directed to Opal, it sounded dismissive, and emotionless.

"Well, yes. I think that was the best guess".

"I wasn't guessing".

That was basically an _i knew_

Sensing when someone else's body chemistry changes for whatever reason like being ill, or about to have a seizure, was a feat very few people managed to accomplish, mostly alphas who were born with a nose capable of noticing something so subtle before the symptoms even kicked. Maybe Kuvira just happened to be one of those people.

"You've got a good nose" Kuvira slightly turned her head enough to take a glance at Opal, it almost looked challenging due to her constant frown, but she was probably expecting something "If i want to be a nurse someday, might as well read about that kind of stuff".

The alpha went back to staring forward, something told Opal that her theory was right. Her eyes looked so empty for the most part of the time, even if the rest of her face worked to look angry, but that day there was something else, Opal just couldn't put her finger on it, she never managed to put her finger on it when it came to Kuvira, this woman was just a big mistery. They sat in a comfortable silence, until more minutes had passed and no sign of the bus.

***

 

_Why is she talking to me?_

_What does she thinks she'll get with this?_

_Why am i even responding?_

_I..._

_I don't-_

"You prefer bean dumplings, or meat buns?" Opal said. The question was sudden, and her tone so innocent, Kuvira stilled but didn't answer, to be honest, Opal had the habit of saying a few sentences, even if Kuvira didn't responded, almost as if she was talking to herself, Kuvira couldn't process what was happening. Memories of the night she was all alone in the streets came back, all alone, until _she_ showed up. One glance, one second looking at bright green eyes was all it took, for Kuvira to sigh like a pup giving up on an argument.

_Why_

"The latter" Kuvira said at last.

Opal grinned and shrugged "Okay, i'll remember that next time" The way she spoke was so casual, she always did that. _I don't..._ Only after Opal's cheeks went red, and she looked away, Kuvira realized she shot a questioning look the omega for a long moment "Um- i mean, you know-" The girl began to stutter. It was... Funny wasn't the right word, so what was it. Was there a word for it? The more any of them spoke, the more confused her mind felt.

_I don't have the right to talk to you._

 

***

 

Opal listened to the professor's lecture, it was almost time to go, but he was still talking about anatomy and how it could get tricky if the students let too many subjects accumulate. At this point Opal was just waiting for him to finish, she felt way better, but her body still complained a little, looking at the window she could see it was getting dark, the sooner class was over, the better.

As if answering her prayers, the time rang right after. Opal took her bag and left with the rest of the students, as she walked through the hallways, one of her fellow omega colleagues approached her.

"Hey Opal! Do you have any plans for this weekend?".

"Ah- not really, i mean-".

"I'll watch Joe Hurricane tomorrow with a few friends! Only girls allowed. Wanna come with us?".

"Isn't that one the movie people are making a huge fuss about?" Opal asked.

"Sure is, i mean, it has some sex scenes, but if you can't take it you can just cover your face".

Opal rolled her eyes as her colleague's friends giggled at the idea "Of course not! i'm not a saint you know?".

"So is that a yes?".

"Don't we both have projects to work on?"

"But we have the whole week!".

Opal was about to keep teasing her colleague, until she heard a few gasps as they reached the entrance of the building, she was looking at her classmate when she saw her expression turn into horror.

When she looked forward, she could see the lights of police cars, the ambulance, the officer speaking not so calmly, the blood welling out of a curled up body on the ground like water as the person groaned in pain, and a very stressed Kuvira, with blood all over her shirt, hands, and part of her cheek. Opal wrinckled her nose at the smell of iron and stopped dead in her tracks, a few officers kept the young students from getting any closer as the all rambled and argued.

So many thoughts raced through Opal's mind, so many questions. The alpha was staring at the ground, only nodding a few times to whatever the officer was telling her, she looked shocked, her head movements were so subtle, the rest was completely paralyzed. Opal's eyes darted to the man being carried to the ambulance, to the officer, who was talking to the alpha in a way it almost seemed respectful, and then to Kuvira,

_What the hell happened here?_

Everything pointed.

That Kuvira beat the shit out of that man.

_What happened? Did he attack her first? Did she attack him? Why?_

The students slowly walked off to their homes, commenting about what they just saw, but Opal just stood there, trying to not make any more assumptions than her mind already did, she only moved to hide by a column, just so the cops wouldn't tell her to go away.

She didn't know how long it took, but the police simply drove away, leaving Kuvira, who stood right where she was.

_Why didn't they arrest her?_

It wasn't like she wanted them to, or like she didn't, she knew nothing, but if a cop found a person so beaten, and saw an alpha covered in blood right next to that person, shouldn't they at least bring her to an interrogatory? They just let a bloody alpha walk, It just didn't feel right, it definitely didn't.

Opal tried to hold her anxiety, this was getting way too risky, she really had to go home. When she was ready to go back, Kuvira was gone, the smell of iron still lingering, if Opal's nose was right, her neighbour was walking to the bus station.

She gulped and started walking, should she take a different route? No, it was dark, and any other way would take longer if she walked, an omega all alone wouldn't be safe, in that situation, it was a matter of picking the less unsafe option.

Opal was hoping Kuvira went to another way, but to her dismay, the alpha was sitting at the bench, head low, shirt tainted with blood, and not moving a single muscle. The omega let out a small gasp, if Kuvira heard it, she didn't care, empty, that's what her eyes said, her scent wasn't giving stressed vibes, just that was disturbing enough.

There was something else in her eyes, she seemed to be somewhere else, a trance, she just wasn't there, Kuvira just sat still, maybe hoping no one would come, they were the only ones around.

"The bus is late".

And then, just like waking up, Kuvira's eyes gained a small spark of life, she slowly brought her head up, and then turned it so she could see where the so familiar voice came from.

What Opal saw, was the most desperate and lonely eyes she had ever seen.

At this point, she didn't know what she was looking for, or why she was still talking to this woman despite every single thing. That strange person, made a big deal of looking intimidating for all the months Opal had to walk with her, and now she looked like she could break at any moment.

She didn't talk to Opal, nor changed her lost expression, she just sat still, watching bright green eyes. She didn't move when Opal took a small box from her bag, or when she stood in front of her.

Nor did she flinch, when Opal dampened a piece of cotton, and gently started to clean the blood off of her face.

_Those eyes._

_I could gaze at them forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we saw a little of Kuvira's pov this time.
> 
> Also just for you guys to not feel confused, yes, in this AU Opal is coursing medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Forgive me for any grammar errors you may find, and please leave kudos and comments, your opinion is very important.

"I didn't meant to go so far" Kuvira said, in a husky voice, almost a whisper.

"Why did you do it?" Opal asked bluntly as she cleaned the dots of blood off Kuvira's jaw. Kuvira made eye contact with her, Opal just went straight to the point, speaking only with enough concern in her voice.

"He attacked that boy" When looking down to Opal's box, she saw all sorts of things, gauze, a small bottle, even different types of needles, she spoke as if the omega knew what she was talking about "An omega, like you" Opal placed her other hand on Kuvira's cheek, and applied a little force until the woman was facing her again, then kept cleaning, the alpha was all tense, but seemed to relax as Opal passed the cotton on her dirty skin "I was just walking home" She sounded so helpless, her voice didn't tremble, but when her aura began to change it was enough "He's fine".

It didn't sound like she was making this up, Opal did saw someone else in one of the cars, probably the victim, it also made sense if she considered everything that she heard about in the area, and Kuvira's eyes said way too much for someone who's usually so reserved.

Once she put the bloody cotton in a small bag, she dampened a piece of gauze and asked "He made quite a cut on your arm" As if only realizing it now, Kuvira lifted her left arm and looked at it, it was dripping, but it didn't seem too deep "I don't want you to get an infection so, can i?".

In a moment, Kuvira's expression shifted, she frowned as a low grow resonated in her throat, it wasn't a snarl, but enough to show she was angry.

"Why do you care?" She nearly yelled. The young omega gave a short step back "What do you want from me? You think the same as anyone else".

Something told Opal that this was the kind of thing Kuvira would have said the night Opal found her nearly passed out, if she wasn't so weak she couldn't get up on her own of course. Her eyes saddened at the words, but she frowned back nevertheless.

"What do you know about what i think?" Kuvira's growl ceased and her scowl loosened a bit. Opal touched Kuvira's arm, causing her to wince "I think..." Kuvira only stared as the omega in front of her started cleaning her wound, her touch was gentle, but her voice so firm, the contrast built something Kuvira hadn't payed attention to before, something pretty.

"We need more alphas like you".

Kuvira said no more objections, her frown didn't vanished, but her aura wasn't pushing anymore, she simple let her head hung low as Opal wrapped gauze around the now clean cut. She cut the edge of the gauze, giving a little pressure to keep it in place "All done".

Kuvira lifted her arm once again, and moved it a bit before resting it on her thigh.

"You're good at this" Kuvira said without much emotion.

"The technical course taught me a lot" Opal said as she sat beside Kuvira "Now that i'm in college, i never leave without this kit".

"Medicine can be tough" Kuvira said.

Opal shrugged "You're not wrong, but it will be worth it in the end".

Kuvira watched her for some time, the woman looked troubled, but just sighed and tried to rest her shoulders.

"If this bus doesn't show up, i think you won't be able to wear that shirt again" Opal said while pointing to the blood all over Kuvira's shirt "Do you go to college, Kuvira?" She hoped the question would come out as normal to Kuvira of all people.

"No" Kuvira answered plainly.

_Damn, i know i shouldn't expect much but-_

"I don't need to" She added.

"So you just have a good job?".

"I suppose".

_Well, she would probably sound like that even if she wasn't covered in blood..._

Before she could say more, the bus finally arrived, better later than never. Opal smiled out of nervousness to the driver who spoke up "I apologize miss, there was an accident at-" He gasped and jumped back against his window, he stared at Kuvira, horrified.

"Um- speaking of accidents. Sir you wouldn't believe if i told you!" He slowly grabbed the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white. When Kuvira simply stared back and didn't move, Opal lightly pulled the alpha's shirt to snap her out of whatever she was doing, they walked torwards the seats before the driver smelled the blood, wich he probably did already "Working with paint is not easy, good evening!" Kuvira shrug her arm out of Opal's hand as they sat, she then scowled and sighed.

Opal couldn't blame her, all of the passengers were staring at Kuvira as if she was a bomb because of her bloody clothes, the bus had never been so silent. Once they reached their destination, the driver opened the door and looked over his shoulder, not much was needed to know he was praying Kuvira would leave.

They walked in complete silence, Kuvira kept her distance like always and didn't looked at Opal, it was the first time they walked back at night, only then the student realized that maybe she shouldn't be so relaxed near her neighbour at night, but didn't act on the thought, as unusual as it would be. Suddenly, Kuvira stopped walking, they were all alone in front of Opal's place, when the alpha averted her gaze and didn't say anything, Opal sighed and took a look at her neighbour's arm again.

"Are you feeling any better?" Opal asked.

All she got back was a nod, but the woman didn't move.

"Are you?" Kuvira asked, speaking as if the words felt weird in her mouth. She must have been talking about the sick days.

_Did she actually just asked how i'm doing? It feels weird to know it came from her._

"Way better than before, thanks".

Kuvira looked away after the last word, she moved to sit on the sidewalk, Opal looked at her, then at her house, and ended up doing the same. All they could hear was the faint sound of vehicles far away, and the poles were the only source of light in the deserted neighborhood. None of them realized how late it was until they stopped to observe the moment.

"Uh... Thank you" Kuvira lifted her left arm to show what she meant.

Opal didn't expected to hear it from her so soon, but it made her glad to know Kuvira appreciated it "Anytime" She gave a soft pat on the alpha's shoulder, wich for some reason was enough to make Kuvira look like she had no idea of what was happening.

A few seconds later, Kuvira smirked, locked eyes with Opal and asked "Paint, really?".

It took a quick moment for Opal to realize what she was trying to do "Wha- I just wanted to keep him from calling the cops on you. Didn't had much time to think" When Opal didn't thought she could be more surprised, Kuvira's shoulders began to tremble, she was laughing, actually laughing, not loud but the smile was there, making it clear she was holding it.

"I could just have said i beat someone up".

"No you couldn't!" This time Opal got bold enough to lightly push the woman's shoulder, wich didn't kept Kuvira from chuckling "You dork..."

The giggles ceased not long after they started, but the atmosphere wasn't tense anymore.

"Where did you come from?" Kuvira finally asked, in a way lighter tone.

"Zaofu".

"Hm".

"Have you ever been there?".

Kuvira's brows twitched, it was so subtle Opal nearly missed it "No, i haven't".

Opal came to rest her cheek on her hand "Alright... So what about you?"

Kuvira let out a _humph_ before answering "Far away, there isn't much to say about it" Opal decided not to push, she just changed the subject instead.

They spent the next minutes sending small questions at each other. _How old are you? What are your plans for the weekend? What do you think about this city?_ Kuvira's responses were rather short, and blunt, but she didn't seemed bothered by the small talk. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long, the blood on Kuvira's clothes were starting to get Opal's attention way too often.

"We should probably go inside, specially you" She said as her eyes darted to Kuvira's shirt on purpose.

Kuvira nodded, her face going neutral once again. They got up, and were about to leave when Opal remembered. _She has to change the bandages at some point_. She was about to speak, however, Kuvira answered it before she could.

"I'll take care of it".

Opal opened her mouth and then closed it, it wasn't the first time Kuvira managed to read what was on her mind, but instead of being annoyed, she found herself amused by it.

 

***

 

"They're still having problems with the repairs?". Opal asked on the phone.

_"Four years were definitely not enough, the constant landslides make their jobs harder, i even sent humanitary help recently, Zaofu's technology will be needed"._

"Sorry, i haven't watched much tv, mom".

 _"I know sweetie, i figured you would study like there's no tomorrow since you always did that. We've been quite busy too"_.

"Damn, it's crazy. After all the rebuilding, there's still a lot to do".

_"There sure is, their government is still having trouble with making new rails. The war left them completely destroyed, but let's talk about something not morbid. How's everything in college?"._

"I don't have problems picking up so far, i was also invited to hangout with a few colleagues, watch a movie and all, i'm just not so sure i want to go".

 _"Are they alphas?"_.

"Mom- no. I wouldn't walk by myself with a bunch of alphas" _Funny, i literally walked back home with an alpha covered in blood last time, i suck at this_.

 _"Ah, then i don't see any problem, in case you change your mind"_ Suyin's aprehensive voice quickly brightened up again. She always had the habit of protecting her children, even too much sometimes, in fact, she was against the idea of her baby girl, and only omega amongst her children studying in another city by herself, it went way beyond the freedom she was given to her whole life. Just Suyin allowing her to study out of Zaofu was a miracle, the last thing she needed was to give her mother a reason to worry, luckily she wouldn't have to talk about Kuvira _"So what about that new friend of yours?_.

Goddammit.

Opal's expression quickly turned into a nervous smile, she wasn't close to Kuvira, and she definitely wasn't going to mention the events of last night "I wouldn't call it a _friendship_. I mean, i don't even know what goes on between us, more like... um, just neighbours?".

Suyin laughed _"Whatever you call it, i'm glad you're getting along well with someone, can i know more about them?"_.

"Not different from what i told you before. She's very reserved but... Nice too. We talk every now and then, she helped me once with something, i even got her to laugh! She's like a porcupine, you know?".

 _"Why do i have the feeling that that's the actual nickname you gave her"_.

 

***

 

_"Kuvira!"_

_"Kuvira please! We have to move!"_

_A loud blow striked her ears, she couldn't feel, she couldn't see, or smell, only desire._

_"What is this?!"_

_"Captain!!"_

_Multiple voices screamed her name, so much she was worried that those who were doing it would end up tearing their vocal cords. But soon the voices began to fade, and fade, until a single voice remained, a single, calm voice, too different from the screaming she was used to._

"Kuvira?"

Kuvira shot her eyes open, and didn't blink as she stared at the ceiling, not until her eyes burned. It felt so real, she slowly sat up, throwing the covers off herself and looking around, searching for the source, she eventually sighed and gave up, this was real life, and nobody was there but her. As soon as she moved, something like an electric shock ran from her belly down to-

_Of course..._

She wouldn't do anything about it. All she was going to do, was take a cold shower, and dress herself.

 _Like a human being. A decent human being_.

She made sure to only stay under the shower as long as she had to, the drawer had nothing new to offer, white, green, black, she never liked unecessary variety, the dark green trousers and her white button up shirt would do, except...

_Tch_

She didn't washed it yet. Kuvira looked at the corner of her room, the bloody white shirt was still there, it was a big contrast with the room she kept so neatly organized, and yet, only the thought of washing it made her want to go to bed, not to mention the blood had long dried. 

_I should have got rid of this long ago..._

Her hand was extended to grab the stained cloth, but only the tip of her fingers made an effort to hook around it tight enough to lift it. Once Kuvira put on another shirt, she automatically moved to the trash can in the kitchen, why give herself the trouble of washing it anyway.

...

Why not?

Memories flooded back in her mind, memories of that despicable alpha cornering that boy, of her fists smashing the alpha's face over and over, as if she had no control over it, however, her mind didn't focus on it, the memories cut to when wet cotton cleaned her face, and the sensation of a gentle hand holding her cheek.

Opal's hand was soft against her skin, Kuvira couldn't remember the last time someone touched her like that, it made her forget about the man she hit several times, it made her forget about the boy's horrified gaze back then, and her goddamn smell, she already had to tolerate it almost every day, and when Opal started removing the blood from her skin, the alpha held her breath as long as she could until the scent filled her nose. Kuvira stayed still as Opal cleaned her face, but she knows way too well that the simple gesture had an effect bigger than she would have liked.

Before she went to sleep that night, she wondered what would have happened if she leaned on the omega's hand, and hated herself for imagining such thing. After that, Kuvira made no effort to speak again, as if she never did to start with, however, everytime Opal actually spoke to her, she couldn't resist responding most times. Kuvira tried not to think about it, and told herself the past events meant nothing.

 _Yes, nothing_.

She spent some minutes of her morning rubbing the shirt until she thought it was enough for the washing machine to do the rest of the job, then she checked the fridge, the cabinet. Kuvira could make rice noodles for herself, or put something inside the bread or anything, but the uneasy feeling in her chest wouldn't allow her to, not that morning. It wasn't like Kuvira didn't want to eat, she just didn't had the courage to do anything in that moment, it felt like gravity was three times heavier for her. Her mind even wandered around drinking for some time, but the idea didn't please her either.

So she just went outside, and sat on the same old steps in front of her house.

Kuvira didn't _watch_ the street, or the people passing by, all she did was to allow her gaze to become lost as time passed, because the weekend had arrived again, and there was nothing else she could do. What she did while sitting on those steps, was something she didn't quite know how to call, her mind would reach a state of numbness so deep she couldn't notice her surroundings. She looked like a machine that had been turned off, her body still, and her eyes never moving, was she spacing out? Maybe that was a way to call it, it didn't matter anyway.

Although she did her best to not think about anything, there was always something popping up, her nightmares, the man she beat up not so long ago, that girl, and...

_"Aw come on Kuvira, not even a smile?"_

_"No, don't you have better things to do?"_

_"What can be better than annoying you?"_

_Even though her lips twitched in a smile, she tried to sound bothered._

_"You're passing your hand on death's ass right now"._

_"Well, i'll die eventually, Captain. Now or tomorrow"._

_Fireworks rang in her ear. Except those were no fireworks. She didn't smell the gunpowder from it, only blood._

 

***

 

"Wait just a sec!"

Opal had just got her food in the cafeteria when she heard the voice, when turning back, there was this boy smiling at her with so much excitement she was afraid he was calling someone else. But he stopped in front of her, hands on his knees, and panting, this guy was running not long ago.

Opal frowned in confusion as he tried to catch his breath "Are you... Okay?".

He lifted his finger and took a deep breath while straightening his back "The question is, are _you_ okay?" Opal stared at him, feeling a little awkward, only then the boy remembered he had to explain himself.

"My bad, that sucked. I mean, you doing okay now? i would have asked sooner but i didn't see you around for days".

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?".

He opened his mouth and tilted his head "Don't you remember me? The guy you bumped on".

"Um" She narrowed her eyes and kept looking at him for long seconds, until her expression slowly began to brighten up in a smile "Of course i do!" He began to grin, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Opal spoke up "But we should probably sit instead of standing in the middle of the cafeteria".

He looked around, realizing the people having to walk around them "Oh, sure".

They sat in an empty table by themselves, Opal would usually sit with her colleagues, but if he wanted to talk, she could make an exception, Opal started eating and waited for him to talk.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but, i may or may not have heard you passed out that day, and went to the hospital or something?".

"Were you worried?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Eh-No! I mean- um, i-".

"I'm just kidding" She said smiling "That's sweet of you, just don't be too concerned about it okay?".

"Oh, um, sure. Sooo... How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, i'm not gonna keep fainting on you this time".

"That's good! When i saw them carrying you i did feel a little concerned" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I don't want to be creepy or anything so... Let me start again" This time he extended a hand and his voice was less anxious than before "I'm Bolin, nice to meet you, again".

Even though they barely met, his eyes were innocent to the point of goofy, and his aura was friendly, not to mention that Bolin's behavior was a bit childish in contrast with his bulky frame.

"I'm Opal, nice to meet you again too, Bolin.".

He shrugged and smiled at her, showing more confidence than when he spoke to her for the first time. Opal put a strand of hair behind her ear and decided that maybe, talking to Bolin wouldn't be a bad idea, after he asked about her well being, they changed to other subjects, he sounded silly sometimes, but Opal had to admit it was fun to talk to this goofy guy, he was extremely friendly and studying on another floor.

"You know, i actually wanted to try theater" Bolin said as he lifted his hand in a dramatic gesture "Acting is something i wanted to try looong time ago".

"I think i can see you in a poster dressed as some kind of hero or something".

Bolin puffed his chest with pride and raised his brows, looking at Opal as if it was the most ingenious thing he ever heard "Really?"

Opal laughed at his mannerism "Yeah! It sounds so exciting. But then why are you doing medicine and not theater?".

Bolin's shoulders fell before he crossed his arms and looked away in frustration "Same reason almost everyone wants to do medicine or law these days. The only universities you can study theater around here are either private or in other states. And i don't have money for that" he then slouched on his chair "Thanks to my big bro who talked some sense into me, my main goal right now is to become financially stable so i can pursue my dream with a firm ground to stand on. So i went for medicine" Bolin brightened up and began to count on his fingers "My curriculum will have a lot of weight everytime i apply to a job, good wage because the government will value me as much as a judge, i'll be able to afford theater, and until i'm an actor, i get to help people! It's a win-win!".

So far, Bolin showed her a fun and carefree personality, but apparently, he was more mature than he seemed to be.

"I could even hire people just to bring me ice cream all the time!"

 _When it comes to his plans at least_.

Opal shook her head as she smiled, Bolin managed to get some chuckles out of her very easily, and he wasn't even trying, she guessed it was probably just how he was, wich was nice.

"That sounds awesome, but silly".

"Well, i love ice cream, i don't know why rich people don't spend their money on this kind of stuff".

She checked her phone, they had little time until the classes began "Was medicine your first choice?".

"Actually, no. I wanted to try military too but... I couldn't get in".

"Seriously?" Opal took a look at his large frame in a way he could notice "They didn't let you in?".

"Nooo... My brother didn't".

Opal tilted her head "Why?".

Bolin shrugged "He said it isn't the same anymore and that it wouldn't work, he even left the army himself so he could become a cop. But that's okay! Now we have more time together! I mean, not a lot of time, but at least i can see him everyday if he's free".

"That's a shame, but i have to admit i'm with your brother, that conflict is still having so much effect".

"There's been lots of rumours since it ended, but they'll be fine".

Once they finished their meal, they got up, ready to go back to class.

"Ah, i almost forgot, there's something i wanted to ask" When Opal nodded he continued "Why you don't live in the dorms? I rarely see you around the campus".

"I was supposed to stay here after they accepted me, but they had some kind of problems with the structure in a few rooms, including mine, so i can't move in until they're done fixing" When Bolin seemed troubled, Opal held the urge to roll her eyes and explained "Yes i'm staying somewhere else, Bolin".

"Right- i mean, of course".

They said goodbyes and parted different ways to their classes, she hoped they had first met in better circumstances, but Bolin seemed like a good guy so far, goofy, but nice.

From then on, Bolin became one of the students Opal would easily talk to the most, they would often reunite in the library or during lunch, wether they were just chatting or helping each other in subjects, mostly Opal helping him to study. Her routine would now be making her way to college with Kuvira, then spending time studying and interacting with Bolin and a few other colleagues. She would tell him stories about Zaofu, and he almost had a heart attack when he realized she was a Beifong, wich meant that Toph, his hero, was his new friend's grandmother, but he didn't treat her any different because of that.

Bolin told her about his fire ferret, Pabu, that he unfortunately had to keep inside his room in secret, she promised not to tell. As for his brother, Mako, he was an officer, and as they grew up, he ended up being a father as much as a brother, always looking out for Bolin.

"See you next week! Gotta go visit big bro before he gets grumpy".

Opal smiled, then moved to give him a hug "Next week! Tell him i said hi".

Bolin briefly hugged her back before letting go, standing completely still until he turned his back to her "Sure! I-i will".

Opal blinked as he walked away.

 

***

 

That same night, Kuvira ended up crossing ways with Opal again, they didn't walk back together often, almost rarely. Kuvira tried to not pay attention to it, but Opal smelled different, the distance Kuvira always put between them was useless, she could smell it all too well.

_Recent, not faint, not strong, young maybe? A beta?_

She wrinckled her nose to stop herself from sniffing any further, who this girl wanders with is not interesting for her.

When she thought it would be another silent night, the omega's shy voice called her name again.

 

***

 

"Kuvira. Have we ever met before?" By the way the alpha looked at her, the question was more than unexpected. Kuvira stared at her, not looking very willing to speak without explanations "I've been thinking and, for a moment i thought that maybe i've seen you before, but i can't remember when, or where. I could be super wrong tho, so... Have we?".

Kuvira immediately went back to looking forward "I think not" she said plainly "You do remind me of someone" she added.

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"I forgot".

Opal's small excitement dropped to the short answer, but in compensation, something else came in mind. Kuvira answered quite quick, it made her wonder if the alpha was lying, maybe Kuvira didn't had good memories with whoever that was.

 _Well, that would suck since i remind her of them_.

"Have you ever traveled before?" Opal asked, hoping it was something Kuvira would answer.

"Not much".

Still an yes "Could you tell me about it?".

Kuvira looked like a grumpy pup for a moment, she had noticed that the alpha had been avoiding to speak, but she didn't seemed bothered with Opal's presence, so the student didn't know what was happening in her mind. After an awkward silence, Kuvira sighed and gave in.

"I visited most of the states, not all of them. I've seen Ba Sing Se, Republic City, just not Omashu and a few others. Never left the country".

"Wow. I was the one supposed to say _not much_ ".

Kuvira smirked "You never left Zaofu by yourself until now" She said almost mockingly. Once again, she made statements instead of questions, and was completely correct aboutt hem. Opal's face fell a bit, she just nodded "Why?".

"My parents didn't have time for that, if they didn't went out on trips, we couldn't either" Opal pulled a strand of hair beneath her ear "It's kinda of embarrassing, i didn't really mind how much they wanted me to stay there, it's just parents thing. But once, when i was seventeen, there was this um, _trip_ to the air temple, do you remember they were looking for people who could learn their culture, their fighting style, traditions?" Kuvira nodded "Basically, i won" the alpha looked at her with slightly raised brows, probably because it was extremely difficult to meet the requirements for studying in the air temples "But... Mom didn't want me to go".

Kuvira let out a humph, clearly disapproving "So you didn't?".

"I mean, i did, my aunt encouraged me, and i spent some time there, there were lots of other people with me so i wasn't traveling by myself. Don't get me wrong, it was great! But i still had to come back anyway".

"Sounds like a waste" When she saw the look on Opal's face, it seemed like she immediately regretted them "I apologize". 

Opal raised a brow to that, then playfully gave a light push on the woman's shoulder "Hey now, it's fine. Relax. Let's talk about something else".

Kuvira smiled at her attitude and nodded "Like?".

She didn't expect Kuvira to actually show willingness to talk, but since that was the case...

"I don't know? anything? I haven't had much to do lately".

Kuvira looked thoughtful, maybe even conflicted, as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure about it. They had already reached the bus station, this time they didn't had to wait, the bus began to approach as soon as they arrived.

"I know an interesting place".

They just stood there, looking at each other, Kuvira just did that. Opal spoke with a questioning look "An omega, following an alpha they don't know that well, to a place they don't know either?" Kuvira put her hands in her pockets, not frowning or smiling, she seemed somehow neutral for the first time in weeks.

"I'm not asking you anything".

"But you said that for a reason, didn't you?".

Kuvira didn't budge.

"Where and when?" Opal asked.

"At the Principal Square, sunset" Then it was no isolated place, and there would always be people passing by, Kuvira wasn't suggesting anything creepy "I won't be here tomorrow" The taller woman got in the bus, not waiting for a response, maybe because she didn't care wether Opal considered it or not, it ended up being an _just saying_.

They were silent for the rest of the way home.

The next day, Opal spent most of her time reviewing notes from college and using her phone for social media, there was never much for her to do, sometimes she would pass by the library at her college, but she wasn't interested this time. She was starting to consider sleeping, when her phone rang.

"Bolin?".

 _"Maybe, who knows?"_ He said in an exaggerated dubious tone.

"Hi Bolin".

 _"Hi Opal!"_ She couldn't help but laugh at how quickly his acting was abandoned _"Sorry i didn't text you, i had some problems with my phone, it crashed, but i got a new one, and i didn't forgot your number, and i can send you Pabu stuff!"_

She removed the phone from her ear when the notification sound nearly deafened her, she had to remind herself to lower the sound during calls. When she opened it, Bolin had sent her a gif of Pabu walking on two paws. Opal squealed with joy.

"He's so adorable!".

 _"I know right? And i taught him how to do that"_.

They laughed before he continued.

_"Hey, i've been thinking. There's this cool theater i used to go with Mako after we left Republic City, so i thought that maybe we could hangout there?"._

Opal considered the offer, she could hangout with a friend and escape boredom in the process. So why not?

"I-"

The rest of the sentence caugh up in her throat when her eyes landed on the small clock up the wall, it was going to be dark soon. Kuvira's words played in her mind once again.

 _I won't be here tomorrow_.

 _"Opal?"_ Bolin called her.

"Sorry Bolin, i would love to, but can we do it another day? There's somewhere i need to go tonight".

 _"Aw... Sure, let me know when you're free then?"_.

"I will, promise".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Forgive me for any grammar errors you may find, and thank you all for the feedback, for your patience, and for reading.
> 
> Have a happy christmas.

_"So... Just us"._

_"Pretty much..."_

_"How can we live like this, how are we going to keep going? We have nothing, no orders, no purpose"._

_Silence took place in the room, there was no sign of hope, only pained eyes, full of regret, and desperation for someone to extend a hand._

_Kuvira realized that after a long minute, all eyes were on her, kind, but anxious._

_"What are we gonna do, captain?" The young alpha asked with a smile so sad that her heart almost broke._

_With the only force that was left inside of her, Kuvira raised her head, placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and kept the eye contact with him._

_"Our mission, is to stay together, no matter what" Kuvira said, as strong as possible while she looked around towards the others "We will live through this. As long as we're still breathing, as long as we have each other, we will never be alone in this." She softened her tone "I promise to be right beside you, i would never, ever, leave the ones i consider as my own brothers"._

_The boy in front of her started crying, with his hands covering his eyes, as he let out loud, pitiful whines, like a small pup in pain. Whatever feelings she was trying to hide, ripped through her layers as Kuvira wrapped him around a strong embrance, like her life depended on it, even if she did her best to not sob, the tears ran freely down her cheeks, the others soon left their places, so they could envolve each other in a tight group hug._

_They felt safe for a moment._

_Safe, and hopeful._

_Never in her life, she had seen such solidarity being shamelessly shown by other alphas._

_She just wished her promises could have been kept._

_But if there's one thing Kuvira convinced herself later._

_Was that no matter what._

_The moments of hope would be temporary._

_She couldn't get the peace she longed for._

_And the tender memory was crushed by the cruelty of someone else._

_She was so sure of it._

_..._

_Then why is that hopeful feeling coming again?_

 

*** 

The Principal Square, like Kuvira said.

The clouds were red with the sunset, and spread like a painting. Many trees surrounded the area, leaving the place even more shadowy as people passed by, and in the middle of the square there was a statue of a soldier, saluting. Looking around, there were a few people walking around the place, she could see them sitting on benches or even the floor.

There were many trees around the area, most of them had leafs going from orange to yellow, what made it more beautiful, was the fact that the poles had shiny crystals inside of the glass instead of lamps, leaving the place slightly dim, but never entirely dark. For a moment, Opal wondered if she was in a tiny grove, it didn't even felt like she was in a city, the only sounds were the voices of those around, and the wind moving the leaves against each other.

Opal took her time looking around, pretty, but no sign of Kuvira, and when she started to think she wouldn't find who she was looking for, a soft tap on her shoulder startled her, she flinched and turned to face a Kuvira who looked too pleased with herself.

"Geez, what's wrong with calling me instead of creeping behind me?" Opal said, feigning anger.

"It's not as fun, is it?" Kuvira's smirk grew with every single word.

"In that case, don't complain if i ever scare the life out of you".

"Good luck with that".

"How convinced".

Opal had no problems with acknowledging how smug this woman could be, wich only seemed to amuse both of them. Kuvira gestured for her to follow as she walked away from the center. They walked through what looked like a tunnel of trees, with the natural colour of the leaves, even as the sunlight fainted they found themselves surrounded by beautiful colours, the crystals iluminated a rather big space, it didn't look real, Opal couldn't stop herself from looking around. Kuvira stopped and sat on an empty bench in the middle of the "tunnel", Opal did the same, not really knowing what they were doing, since Kuvira was just looking forward, doing absolutely nothing, maybe she didn't had to know, just being there made her eyes shine.

"It's beautiful" Opal said in awe as the leaves seemed to nearly glow around the crystals light.

Kuvira kept staring forward "Those are spirit crystals, they used to be incredibly rare and valuable, only found here, before this city got as big as it is" the alpha sighed and held her own hands together "There was a lot of conflict over them, but the king from Ba Sing Se back then was way too stupid to realize that by mining in such an uncontrolled and extractivist way, the source of the crystals would die".

"I'm guessing they did?" Opal asked.

Kuvira nodded "It didn't matter how deep they dug, they couldn't find it anymore, as if Earth itself was denying them as punishment" she shrugged "Some people believe those crystals have some link to the spirits, time goes on, but whenever it's dark, they never stop glowing. Even with all the technology we have, there's still no exact knowledge of what substance makes them glow like that".

Opal let out a small _wow_ as she stared at the crystals inside of the poles "I didn't know this place had so much history".

Kuvira scoffed "I didn't either, found out a couple years ago".

"But if the source died, how do we have so many here?".

"When this state got it's autonomy, they got back what little was left. The citizens used to respect the crystal's existence decades before the king messed up, more than any metal. So in honour of what was left of their culture, they designed this square, using the crystals as an endless light source".

Opal looked around once again, the poles did had an ancient look, many of them had carvings of small forms on them.

"I know you're not a history book, but you know way more than i do, so... Do you know when they built this place?".

Kuvira finally looked at her, smirk on her lips "Three hundred years ago".

Opal went wide eyed "That explains why everything looks so old".

Kuvira chuckled at her reaction "I didn't even got to the best part" she said, not letting her smile slip as Opal still seemed confused "Those who believe the spirit crystals really have a conection to the spirits, say that when Ba Sing Se began to steal them, they made the spirits angry, wich would be why they vanished" Kuvira then pointed to the lights around them "See those? They're the same from three centuries ago".

"And they're still shining" Opal said more to herself, still amazed by it "Why are you telling me all of this?".

Kuvira shrugged "I said it was somewhere interesting, wouldn't be if i didn't told you. Most people know nothing about this place, even those who were born here".

When Kuvira said "interesting" the other night, Opal didn't thought she meant the history of it, fortunately, it was one of the things she loved, not to mention how pretty the area was, it was a part of the city she would definitely visit again.

But although she was having a good time so far, Opal knew Kuvira had never been so talkative, and now she just told her a whole story, maybe she felt calm, maybe she was on a good mood, or maybe she had no one to share curiosities with.

Whatever the reason was, Opal was glad to enjoy the view. She thought about talking, but couldn't think of any subjects, Kuvira seemed content in just staying in silence for some time, until she spoke up again.

"Opal" Kuvira said her name for the first time "Why did you came here?".

Opal knew she would be lying to herself if she said it was just because of her free time, or out of boredom, would being sincere sound so awkward? Maybe, but lying was not something she liked to do.

 _I think part of me just wanted to see you_.

"Why wouldn't i?" She said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Kuvira didn't react to it. She remained silent, Opal began to think that these small spaces of silence meant Kuvira was considering if she was supposed to say anything, or not.

"I come here to think" Kuvira said.

"About what?".

"Everything, and nothing?".

Opal gave playful pats on her shoulder, this time Kuvira didn't flinch "Can i think about every-nothing with you then?".

"Nothing's stopping you" Kuvira looked to her feet, softly tapping her foot every now and then "I... didn't thought you would come" She stated, not making eye contact with Opal, but clearly interested in doing so "I was just throwing it in the air back them".

"Hm? Um... If you just _throw_ something like that in the air, i'll think of it as an invitation" Kuvira seemed like she wanted to protest, but didn't.

"I suppose it's common sense..." 

They let time pass, watching as a few fireflies showed up in front of them. People passed by them, adults, pups, teenagers, how would it be, if the square was empty?

"I'm glad you did" Kuvira added, looking like she didn't know what to do with her hands.

Opal immediately leaned her head on the woman's shoulder as she displayed a silly smile, Kuvira looked astonished by something so small, her whole body tensed, it didn't stop Opal from grinning like a child.

"I know you like to look tough all the time, but..." Her fingers lighty brushed against Kuvira's arm "I really like that side of you" she said in a low voice.

Opal gave her arm a playful squeeze. The alpha held eye contact, she was probably staring, because Opal let go of her arm, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Oh" Kuvira said, she even turned her face to another direction, causing Opal to giggle at her reaction.

"Why are you so cute?"

"I am not" Kuvira retorted.

"Yes. You. Are. Saying that, will only make your situation worse".

Kuvira sighed and shook her head, she looked like she wanted to smile, but at the same time, her eyes seemed troubled.

"Why do you keep approaching me?" She raised her tone "Everytime i try to keep you away, you just get closer and now-" Kuvira spoke in a hurried way, it could easily be mistaken by anger, but in truth she was just really nervous, she stopped mid-sentence with her hands still as she stopped gesturing, then dropped them on her knees.

Opal looked at her in concern, small affectionate gestures were such a common thing, specially for omegas, but maybe she shouldn't have done it? What was Kuvira so afraid of? She was unsure of what to say, as if Kuvira might break at any moment.

"Now... What?" Opal asked.

Kuvira frowned, as if only then she realized what she wanted to say.

"Now i think i don't mind".

Opal felt more confused than worried "Look, i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable, i know you're-".

"That's not it" Kuvira interrupted her.

"Oh?" Opal blinked "So you're okay with it?"

"Of course i am, i just-" As soon as she realized the words left her mouth, Kuvira shut herself up.

"Okaaay...?" _This is getting nowhere_ "Look, I didn't avoid you because i think you're pretty nice" Kuvira shot her a questioning look "Don't even try it, you gave me plenty of reason".

"Do you always counter people like that?".

"Only when they're wrong".

"I didn't even said anything" Kuvira huffed.

"But you were going to".

They sat in silence, watching people pass by for what felt like the tenth time.

"I mean it, i do think you're nice" Opal said as seriously as she could.

"You don't even know me".

"I do know that you're a big, _nice_ dork".

Kuvira pressed her lip together, looking up, then down, as if the solution would fall from the skies, until she took a deep breath, and looked at Opal in the eye.

"You're nice too" Said Kuvira. Opal stared at her for what felt like an eternity, Kuvira frowned and asked "What?".

"Nothing" She gave the alpha a big smile "Well thank you, i try" she then straightened her back as her expression turned a little more serious "When you said i don't really know you, you're right of course, but... You don't really know me either" Kuvira raised a brow at that "We could change that, if you want".

Kuvira seemed really reluctant at first, but as they made little questions and commented about the answers, she loosened up a bit, at least in the way she talked about the small things she enjoyed.

"I was a dancer".

"Really?" Opal leaned forward, eyes nearly shining as she did little effort to hide her interest "Are you a pro? What kind of dance?"

Kuvira smiled at her entusiasm "Yes, yes, and as for the last one, i know different styles, ballet for example".

"Oooh".

"What...?"

"Oh, sorry, i just think that's really cool" The alpha muttered a small _thank you_ "I tried dancing before, but couldn't get the hang of it. Did you learned by yourself or...?".

"I had classes, did presentations too" Kuvira smiled fondly as she stated "When you say you couldn't... _Get the hang of it_ , maybe you or your teacher lacked patience, everyone has their own pace".

"Oh the impatience probably came from me, believe me, because i couldn't keep up. But hey, now that i think about it, i can see you as a dancer. Did you had a good teacher?".

Kuvira grimaced, then shrugged "I suppose. She was a great dancer herself, and i was really good at it" Opal giggled, causing Kuvira to frown "It's true, i am".

"I'm not doubting you, silly. I just like how modest you are".

Kuvira's answers to Opal's questions were usually short, and when she explained, her voice sounded professional as she kept things pratical, always giving out an organized vibe, but sometimes, she seemed to be really into the subject, her hands would gesture more often, and her eyes would show different emotions, Opal could see how assertive Kuvira's body language was, specially when talking about her job, or skills, she's passionate about what she does. Opal found out Kuvira works with anything that has to do with metal, seeming to know more than those assigned to an specific area.

"When you remove it too early it oxidates, becomes weaker, and all you get is a building full of rust, it's inefficient, so you have to use something way different, and in that case, more pure, so i suggest platinum".

 _Efficiency. Sounds like she's all about that_.

However, whenever they got close to subjects like childhood, homeland or relationships, Kuvira would either dance around the words or refuse until they changed subject, so it was a surprise when she suddenly made a question in particular.

"How are your parents like?" There was a clear hint of curiosity in her voice.

Opal took a moment, then shrugged "They're really nice people. Dad is a sweetheart, he gives us loads of support, makes bad jokes, and when he's not with mom, he's working inside of his office with my older brother".

Kuvira nodded, not seeming to lose interest "And your mother?".

"Hm" Opal smiled "She's nice too. Basically the oposite of my aunt, she's very liberal with some things, spoils me without noticing, i guess? She's really cool and carefree, but she can be... protective" she sighed "It took some conversation just for her to allow me to study here by myself, but i'm glad she did, or else i wouldn't have met you and the others".

Kuvira looked down for a moment, not showing any emotion in particular "I see. Because you're the baby girl".

Opal nodded. Kuvira looked genuinely curious, so Opal did her best to answer, but she felt a small tightness in her heart at the the thought that the reason Kuvira was asking, was because she didn't had any parents, or nice ones.

"What about your parents, Kuvira?".

The woman's features immediately fell a little, Opal didn't know if she should regret asking or not, she had no idea of when another chance would come.

"I can't remember quite well" She held eye contact with Opal, but didn't seem like she was focusing on her "I know this answer doesn't sound fair, but i don't even know if they're alive".

"Oh... Gotcha" _Well, this sucks_ "I'm sorry, must have been difficult".

"Not as much as you might think, don't worry about it" She replied shortly, raising a hand.

Opal was about to open her mouth, but kept it closed when she felt her phone vibrate, it was just a text from her colleague, but thanks to it, she realized the night wasn't young anymore, however, it also brought the comforting realization that both her and Kuvira, spent a long time just talking, they didn't had awkward silences or ever got bored, it was enjoyable.

"I should go, can't neglect the schedule" Opal said while showing her phone.

"Bedtime?" Kuvira teased.

"You'll understand if you do medicine..." Opal got up, watching as Kuvira did the same "You going back?".

Kuvira shook her head "No, i have places to go".

"Alright" Opal said, almost disappointed "in that case..."

Before Kuvira could react, Opal's hand moved to Kuvira's jaw, she leaned in, and placed a slow, soft kiss on the alpha's cheek.

"Thank you, i won't forget about tonight".

Kuvira swallowed, and didn't say anything. She just waved back as Opal walked off, leaving a trace of satisfaction in her scent.

 

***

 

"Fuck!" Kuvira hissed under her breath.

She slammed the door closed, not knowing what to do with herself. It felt like her body was on fire, her blood boiled as if she was the most furious she ever got in her life, even though there was no anger at all. Her hands clawed at her clothes in discomfort, until the sensation became too much for her to bear, causing her to snarl and pull her shirt hard enough to open holes in it.

It was too late to work on breathing techniques, she began to breathe with her mouth, pushing the air out, and grabbing her own hair as if to seek any relief, but her eyes stayed wide open with desperation, it wasn't going to stop, she knew it wasn't. Kuvira prayed for anything to come and free her, anything, pain, peace, death, _anything_.

But it never came.

Her breathing sounded the same as the one of a hungry, savage animal, and there were way too many sensations coming all at once. Pain, absurd restlessness, arousal, all of it was just too much.

She took a deep breath once again, trying to get control back. First thing she did, was to take the nearest beverage full of alcohol she had, and drink it like water in a desert. She drank the equivalent to several glasses, Kuvira almost laughed when she felt her body slightly sway in response to the sudden increase of alcohol in it, but as fast as it happened, it ceased.

Nothing, fucking nothing. Time passed and her body ignored it as she stood strong, not feeling even a little tipsy, the alcohol had no effect, much of the opposite, it forced itself out of Kuvira's stomach a few minutes later. She doubled over the sink, throwing up most of what she just drank, it wasn't going to work.

 _Perfect, this is just fucking perfect_.

After doing the minimal to clean her mouth, Kuvira threw the bottle towards whatever wall she saw.

She had to _destroy_ something.

Her instincts wanted it. It screamed for her to _break, wreck_

Or _fuck_ something.

The last one forced a growl out of her throat. No, she couldn't.

Her cock throbbed in protest, it hurt so bad, too bad, the sweat did nothing but bother her even more. It had been hours since she left the square, hours since she tried to sleep, since she tried to calm down, but couldn't. Kuvira shook her head as if it would push any of the pain away, she had enough, who was she trying to fool? Her body was going to react that way until...

 _Don't think about it_.

Kuvira forced herself not to. There was no doubt she was going to rut soon, she got her phone and waited for someone to pick up the call.

 _"This is Huei from Quon's private hos-"_.

"You know it's me" Kuvira did her best to not sound angry as she paced around like a tiger.

 _"I was just praying it wasn't."_ A growl escaped Kuvira's throat before she could hold it _"Three weeks early is worrisome, did anything change in your routine?_ " The other person asked.

For a moment Kuvira thought about the events earlier in that night, or in the past months, she swallowed and couldn't think of an excuse in her current state, so she threw the first reasonable thing that came "I beat someone up" She lied.

 _"Again? That recently?"_.

"The fuck does that matters?! Just be aware i'm going!" She yelled.

 _"Of course, but please try to calm down until then"_.

Right after they hung up, Kuvira threw a violent punch to the metal cabinet close to the wall, completely breaking the front of it, and leaving red marks on her knuckles. Kuvira dragged her hand down her face, immediately regretting how she already lost control over her tongue, she reminded herself that she couldn't take her anger on others. The alpha made a mental note to apologize when she had the chance.

Kuvira left her house, picking up a quick pace as agony began to spread through her entire body.

 

***

 

Opal stared at a very unwell Kuvira sitting with her in the bus, the traffic was particulary slow that day, and Kuvira had been leaning on the omega's shoulder for five minutes, eyes closed.

"You okay?" Opal asked softly as she extended her arm around Kuvira's back and rubbed her shoulder "Hangover?".

Kuvira grumbled, not opening her eyes, and apparently without energy to stop leaning "No..."

"You're not okay or it isn't a hangover?".

Kuvira just let out a small growl, wich felt more like a sleepy whine.

"I'll take that as a _both_ ".

"Hmmm..."

"Dude" All Kuvira did was hum back as to say she was listening "What happened?".

"I'm tired..."

"Geez".

It seemed like Kuvira was so out of it, that she didn't quite realize she was supporting some of her weight on Opal's shoulder, or maybe she was just too groggy to care, this was so out of character.

The same thing from before had happened again, Kuvira vanished for some days, then came back, and seems like the night was not enough rest because she seemed to be half asleep that morning.

"Can i make you a question?" Kuvira didn't say a word "Where have you been?".

The alpha stopped leaning and straightened her posture, trying to get her composure back without much success, since her eyes would fall every now and then.

"Working, i have to leave for the job sometimes, and it tires me out".

Opal didn't quite believe it, or Kuvira was making this up, or she was just really groggy "You could use a break".

Kuvira shook her head before rubbing one of her eyes "Don't worry about me, i'll get my energy back soon" the alpha said, gaining part of her professional tone again.

"Right" Opal stated sarcastically, but Kuvira didn't raise the bait.

When they reached their destination, Kuvira covered her mouth and yawned, Opal just stood there, and shifted in her place. She waited until Kuvira finished yawning and looked down at her.

"Hey, um..." Kuvira lifted her chin as a sign for her to go on "There were some repairs going on at the dorms, but i've been told it's all done" she could see the engines spinning in Kuvira's mind "So i'll move in".

There was a slight change on the alpha's expression, her eyebrows twiched in a suppressed frown "When?".

"In a day or two i guess?" Opal averted gaze.

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Maybe because we walk together everyday and since we're friends i'd like to let you know rather than just go missing?"

 _Good point._ Kuvira thought.

"Friends?"

Opal put her hands on her hips and smiled "If you'd like to see it that way, i don't mind".

"Okay" Kuvira averted her gaze, shoving her hands in her pockets before going back to the previous subject "At least you won't have to take the bus anymore".

"Yeah..." Opal looked at the building, a few people were still coming in and out of the university.

 _Is she... Sad? My biggest question is how can she enjoy my presence. Should i say something about it?_ Kuvira wondered. Still, if Opal was moving into the dorms, it meant she wouldn't keep her company anymore, and the idea was... Kuvira didn't want to name it, but she knew it left an uneasy feeling inside of her, it made her feel mad and sad at the same time. The fact that those feelings came up so fast were quite a surprise to her, Kuvira hadn't realized how attached she allowed herself to get.

_She grew in me. What a joke..._

"Okay".

"Well i'll miss you too, _Vira_ " Opal mocked.

"I don't remember you coming with nicknames before".

"I know" Opal raised a brow.

_This girl... Maybe-_

A sudden crash had Kuvira jumping. Her posture immediately got defensive and she quickly turned her head towards the direction of the sound. All she saw, was two workers who seemed quite upset, one was scratching the back of his head while the other scolded him.

"Thanks a bunch, knothead! Don't you know what FRAGILE means? I won't cover you up for dropping it!".

_"I'm NOT gonna let you cover this up!!"._

"Kuvira" Opal's voice snapped her out of her nightmare "You just spaced out" the omega looked at the two men arguing over the fallen box "Do you know them?".

"Ah-No, i... It just surprised me".

"Are you really okay?" Opal's eyes were filled with concern, only then Kuvira realized her breathing was heavy.

"I'm fine. So..." she cleared her throat and nodded a few times as she spoke "You're moving, understood".

Opal crossed her arms, looking down with a frown while Kuvira stood in front of her, then, without more or less, she wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck in a hug, making Kuvira bend down a little.

Kuvira was definitely not expecting it, because she just froze. Opal immediately blushed and let go of the hug to keep it brief, and to not make her neighbour too uncomfortable in case she didn't like it.

"What was that for?" Kuvira asked, speaking as if her brain was working with bad internet.

"Oh you know" Opal took a step back, putting some distance between them, but definitely not displaying any hint of regret "We won't see each other so soon, and i didn't know what to say, so i thought i'd say bye in another way".

Kuvira only let out a short "Ah".

"What? Would you like a kiss instead?" Opal teased as she stepped closer again.

"No i just- It's fine".

Opal's reaction couldn't be any different, she giggled. Kuvira stammering was quite a rare scene, she always spoke with assurance and confidence, but it didn't took long for Opal to realize that it only took the right words at the right moment, to catch Kuvira off guard. Thanks to her constant serious face, Opal couldn't say she ever looked embarrassed or something like that, but the small startle when Kuvira wasn't sure of what to say, was one of the few moments she got to see through that stoic mask.

"It's okay, besides..." Opal pulled her phone from her bag "I don't really want to wait until we bump into each other to talk to you again".

 

***

 

"Do you have a phone?".

Kuvira realized she didn't say a word as she stared at Opal's hand.

 _Say no_. 

"Of course".

_This is not a good idea, reject her._

Kuvira grimaced "Do you really want my number?".

"I sure do, how else would we talk when i'm away?".

_Why do you want to keep contacting me?_

"Hey" Opal smiled "If you don't want to, that's fine too, i could visit you".

 _That's even worse_.

"Take my number" Kuvira said, a little to fast.

"Oh, Alright".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love those two dorks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't seen you guys since last year (what an old joke).

Opal tapped the pen on her notebook, waiting for something to come up so she could finish her essay, when nothing popped up, she groaned and leaned her cheek against the notebook.

"Went blank?" Asked Bolin, who sat across the table with his own book.

"Mhm".

"You never go blank" Bolin looked up from the book "Must be an annoying subject".

"Kinda, but i'm just not feeling it. How can our professor still demand pages and pages written by hand? Someone invented this thing called computer you know?" She complained.

"Good thing he's not teaching my class" Bolin closed the book, putting his elbows on the table "But you don't need to finish that right now, wanna get something from the cafeteria?".

"I guess... ? We spent way too much time here" She said as they got up then left the library.

It's been three weeks since she moved in, although it didn't took long for her to get used to the dorms--wich were obviously way bigger than one house--and the people in it, she didn't got used to her neighbour's absence yet. Opal could visit Korra and Asami whenever she had free time, but when she looked for Kuvira, she was never around.

Opal hoped she could text her, but only then she realized Kuvira gave her the number, but no social media names, her phone number didn't correspond to the messager either, she called the alpha after working her life away on studying.

 

***

 

 _"Who's this?"_ Kuvira said right after she picked up the call.

"Wow, what happened to _hello_?".

" _Who is this_ ".

"The queen of Ba Sing Se".

" _Wha- Opal?_ ".

"Who else would it be you dork?".

" _The queen maybe. I wasn't expecting you to call so soon_ ".

"You call _that_ soon??" Opal laughed "I'll go straight to business. You didn't tell me any accounts! I can't text you without a name".

" _You mean on social media? Um..._ " Kuvira wasn't one to say _um_ often "I don't have one".

"You what".

" _I don't have one_ ".

"..."

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me then you dummy?!" Opal rised her tone, but not really feeling angry.

" _I forgot, but people still call each other you know_ ".

"Oh, so you just wanted to hear my beautiful voice?".

" _It's the way we can talk now_ ".

"Come on _Viraaa_ " She whined "Stop being stoic for just three seconds".

" _What_ ".

"Nevermind... I'll just lay down and die".

" _Why?_ ".

"Because you're right, that's the only way we can talk now".

" _What about it? Wasn't that what you wanted?_ ".

"Yeah but, i like to do it while looking at you".

Opal covered her own mouth and blushed madly, Kuvira went silent, and she could only hear her breathing, soon the alpha sighed and spoke up.

" _I agree_ ".

"Y-yeah?" Opal stammered.

" _Yeah_ ".

 

***

 

They didn't said much after that and hung up.

 _Well, it was better than nothing_.

"Ooh, they have a different shake today, want some?" Asked Bolin as he looked at the list on the cafeteria's wall.

"I'm good, thanks" Opal smiled as she shook her head.

Three weeks since she last saw Kuvira, Opal wouldn't have guessed how much effect her absence would have until she moved, even with a rough starting, they walked side by side everyday for months, getting to know a little more about each other as they did so. Opal didn't forgot about that kiss she left on the alpha's cheek, Kuvira never mentioned it, or the hug, so she wasn't sure of what the woman thought of it, but Opal was pretty glad about what she did, she hoped she could do it again.

But now the porcupine is not around anymore, and she'll probably have to wait for awhile, but how long? Three weeks feel like an eternity, how boring.

Both her and Bolin turned as they heard some voices coming from afar, it was just a few workers carrying some heavy material.

"What are they doing?" Opal nudged Bolin.

Bolin took a slurp of his shake first before answering "I think they're doing some stuff in the... storeroom?? Or at least taking all of that stuff there, damn that's a lot, that room must be big" Bolin squinted his eyes as he took a good look.

"They're really trying to make everything look good as new, i can appreciate that. It's not the first area the renovate" Opal crossed her arms as they looked at the people in uniform who were bringing more material in.

"I guesh sho?" Bolin said with the straw still on his mouth.

They were about to leave when one of the workers stopped to look at Opal, they took off their hat and smiled at her. She forced her eyesight a bit so she could have a better view of the person's face and... Wait.

"No way!" Opal exclaimed with a bright smile, startling Bolin as she did so.

Opal walked in hastened steps as she got closer, and without thinking, she threw her arms around Kuvira's neck, squealing in delight when the alpha lessened the impact by holding her tighter than she expected. Kuvira let go of her and gave one step back, clearly failing at containing her smile.

"Miss me that much already?" Kuvira placed her hands on her hips, her voice was calm, but she seemed to have been taken aback by the omega's reaction.

Opal just grinned and exclaimed "Yes! What are you doing here?"

"This is not exactly my job, but thanks to an accident..." She turned back to glare at an young man who made himself smaller under her gaze "some of the employees are unavaiable, my coworkers and i volunteered instead".

"Oh? You knew it was going to be here?" Opal asked with a teasing sway in her voice.

"Yes." Kuvira said, already making the face of someone who's trying not to roll their eyes with what Opal was about to imply.

"And you volunteered".

The alpha sighed "Yes".

Opal leaned into Kuvira's personal space just to speak with more emphasis "You're the cutest" Kuvira blinked, still not used to Opal's boldness, the student stepped back, never dropping her smile "It's good to see you".

Bolin approached them in curiosity "Oh are you two friends? Nice to meet you then!" he beamed.

Although he was clearly talking to Kuvira, she didn't say a word, her expression going back to the grumpy face Opal didn't saw in a long time, the change was so immediate even her aura felt heavier, she looked like a completely different person, the first Kuvira Opal met.

To not let things get awkward as Kuvira made no effort to interact with Bolin, Opal coughed and introduced them herself "Yeah! Yes we are" She then turned to face Kuvira "That's Bolin, he's a friend of mine here in the uni".

Kuvira didn't budge, not even when Bolin extended his hand to offer a handshake, in fact, her eyes didn't darted away from his eyes, not even for one second. Opal cleared her throat and spoke up

"Er... Am i going to see you again? Soon?" She asked.

Kuvira's eyes softened when she made eye contact with her, she only gave the student a single nod as an answer. That made Opal's heart beat with joy, but at the same time, she knew that to talk to Kuvira properly, she would probably have to do it without anyone making her company, because the second Bolin got closer, Kuvira shut down like she was progammed to do so.

Uncomfortable, Bolin shifted in his place and averted gaze "Uuuum i'll get going, back i go, bye!" He sprinted out of the cafeteria.

"I'm not gonna say anything" Opal huffed, then brushed it off "You'll work here just today or...?".

"I'll be part of the renovation until it's finished, wich can last weeks or a month, wich also means i'll have to wear this... Uniform, for some time".

"Oh?" Opal's mouth slowly turned into a silly smile "You look good in it, don't worry".

Kuvira repressed a smile without success, she didn't know how to take Opal's compliments, she received them before of course, but it was the first time in a while they didn't came from a horny person trying to pass the night with her.

She tried to change subject "Is this your first time travelling?".

Opal shook her head "No, i went on a trip once but it was different, and with a bunch of other people".

"How was it?" Kuvira asked casually.

If Kuvira wasn't good at detecting the smallest changes in people's facial expressions, she wouldn't have noticed how Opal's countenance slightly fell.

"Um... Honestly, it wasn't that cool".

The alpha eyed her intently, she was about to talk when she heard a plea "Kuvira, we need help with those!" Another woman shouted to her as she struggled to walk with a large bar.

"Bye" Kuvira said quietly before going back to helping her partners, Opal tried not to stare when the alpha lifted one of the pieces without much effort, flexing her arms in the process of lifting it over her shoulder.

"Wow" Opal whispered as she blushed, then quickly turned her back and walked off. She soon reunited with Bolin who waited for her in the hallway.

"Sooo does she hates me? Maybe we've met before and i just didn't recognize her?" Bolin gasped "Maybe that's why-".

"No no! it's just- it's not you, it's just her way to be".

"Oh..." Bolin held his chin with his finger as he looked down, thoughtful "I didn't mean to assume anything, it's just that she seemed happy with you and you two hugged and stuff and-... Are you two together?" He asked, wide eyed.

"What? No! It's not like that!" Opal waved her hands as she got as red as a tomato "She was my neighbour before i moved, and we kind of just got used to each other and became friends and- I don't know how to explain... ".

 _Without revealing the creepy details that is_. Opal cringed at the thought.

"Aaaah right, sorry sorry! Just asking. I mean, it happens i guess, Mako was super grumpy too when things were tough for us, now he's way more chill".

"That's good to hear" She said, hoping the heat in her cheeks would fade soon.

 

***

 

"Nice girl you got there miss mute" Was the first thing Kuvira heard after Opal left. She made sure to continue to work, molding supplies together and ignoring the three alphas who laughed maliciously "She fucking hugged her! Have you ever seen this wild wolf let anybody touch her?" The same alpha mocked before directing his speech back to Kuvira "I was worried you were gonna beat the shit out of her for it".

Kuvira halted what she was doing and glared at them, the musky scent of an angry alpha filled the room, and unfortunately, not easing their attitude.

"What? You're lucky to have such a gorgeous omega running to your arms, i wouldn't hold back".

 _You sure wouldn't_. She thought

Kuvira kept frowning as she organized the packages herself, a female alpha joined the conversation with a sly grin "Seriously Gow? Omegas are all you think about".

"Can you blame me? Don't pretend you think any different. Mute had a sweet girl all this time and we didn't even know" Once again, the large man turned his attention to Kuvira, he stepped closer, crossing his arms and lifting his chin in arrogance "Are you two mating already?".

Kuvira gripped the iron plates so hard she had to force herself to let go in order to not hit him with it, she hated this, there was _always_ someone like Gow, someone who would try to get reactions from her, and shamelessly talk about omegas as if they're only meant for sex. She tried dialogue before, but it never worked with him, he didn't seem uncomfortable with the fact that Opal had probably only half of his age either.

"No?" Kuvira ignored him "Just a little?" Kuvira still ignored him, he winced back dramatically "Are you gonna tell me you had that nice piece of ass right in front of you and didn't even tried?" Kuvira didn't even said anything and he just kept talking. Gow turned to another colleague and scoffed "Spirits, what a waste, if you don't make a move, i will".

Next thing they knew, Kuvira's fist met concrete after he quickly dodged his head from the blow, her hand left a crack that looked like it was made by a hammer. Kuvira bared her teeth, panting, and glaring as if he had commited the greatest offense. Gow then shoved her with enough force to make a grown man fall backwards, but although Kuvira took a couple steps back, she stood there with pure anger in her eyes.

"You shut your fucking mouth!!" Kuvira snarled, jumping torwards him.

Gow pounced, but the others held both him, and Kuvira to pull them away from each other. They were shocked by their colleague's behaviour, mainly Kuvira's.

"Fuck man, Chill! Don't challenge her like that!".

"What the fuck?! It was all good until that bitch snapped!!" Gow snarled.

He didn't call her mute after that, funny enough, none of them let their boss know about the confusion during work, no one wanted to lose their job, so nothing changed.

 

***

 

_Why are you still there then?_

_You know why._

_You don't need it._

_You know you just want to prove to yourself_

_That you can be normal again._

_That you can deal with these problems._

_But it isn't just that, is it?_

_You just want a good excuse to see her._

_What are you waiting for?_

_You're bigger, stronger._

_When she hugged you._

_You payed attention to every single detail of her body._

_Didn't you?_

_You can't keep this going._

_And you know it._

_You're so stubborn._

 

***

Opal couldn't believe how lucky they got, whatever was that accident Kuvira mentioned, must have been a bad that cooperated for the good, because they got to see each other during week again, she knew it would only be until all the work was over, but Opal intended to enjoy every second of it.

Kuvira seemed happy too, her energy warm and welcoming, the alpha would sneak out of what she was doing wherever she could, apparently a coworker was helping her in it, because when Opal looked behind Kuvira, the same female alpha would give her a thumbs up, Opal assumed she was probably shipping them.

The only bad thing was the whispers of who saw them, she was asked who's the handsome alpha working at the building, if they were mates, and so on. Opal didn't pay mind to it, but it was rather annoying to see others interested in Kuvira.

 _Jealous? Kuvira is not my mate or anything_ Opal told herself everytime the intense feeling came up.

Kuvira was beautiful, intelligent, misterious, strong, and when she loosened up around Opal, she even found the alpha rather charming, even with how reclusive she was.

"She's intriguing" Opal interrupted her own train of thought by saying it in her room while she stared at the ceiling, laying down on her bed and holding the phone against her chest.

When was the last time she felt like that? Opal's heart always beat faster when she was around Kuvira, she would think about the alpha and her cheeks felt hot. It was priceless when Kuvira wrapped her strong arms around Opal to hug back, that was the closest they ever got, because Kuvira had never reciprocated contact before.

Opal smiled at the memory, things were going better than she expected, an idea popped in her mind, one she always hesitated to think about, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

 

***

Kuvira was now able to see Opal more often, speak for some minutes then go back to work. Thankfully they reached a complicated part of the job, so alphas like Gow didn't had time to talk shit to her, all that happened was her coworkers nodding with big grins after she talked to Opal, wich was as funny as it was bothersome, she knew this was just the classic thing of supporting a fellow alpha who was seen with a potential partner, but Kuvira wouldn't dream about thinking of Opal that way.

She couldn't.

They were just neighbours months ago, strangers, and now that she thought about it, Kuvira felt apprehensive with how things escalated, and she let it happen, but at least there was a... healthy distance between them, and that was how she wanted things to stay, simple like that.

Until Opal asked her on what she supposed was a date.

"What?" Kuvira asked for the second time.

"I'm starting to think you're actually a little deaf" Opal said with a raised brow "I was just wondering if you want to hangout, eat something or i don't know. Anything you like" When Kuvira froze again, Opal repressed the urge to tap her foot then crossed her arms as she averted gaze in anxiety "Kuvira, come on. I was already nervous to ask and then you make me repeat it three times with that funny face?" Opal smiled to indicate she wasn't mad, but wanted an answer.

Kuvira flinched when she realized her staring probably made things way too weird, she then immediately tried to fix her expression, but all she could manage was a glare "Don't push your luck" Kuvira blurted out and immediately regretting it. She held eye contact, but was sure the student would have trouble to read her completely.

"Excuse me?" Opal retorted. Kuvira's energy was tense, she waited for Opal to brush it off, to be weirded out, intimidated, or say something, but she didn't.

Opal didn't fell to it, she looked as strong and unshaken as when they saw each other for the first time. Kuvira still remembers the way Opal stared back, crossed arms, just like she was currently doing, beautiful and determined green eyes looking back as if to challenge her. It made Kuvira angry, even if Opal wasn't doing anything wrong, the alpha tried to push her away.

 _But this girl won't fucking budge_.

Kuvira hated to act like this, to use her alpha pheromones and size to appear intimidating, specially with an omega, it was rude and unethical, it was not like she was going to hurt her, she just wanted that girl to not get any closer, however, it always backfired. Anger wasn't the only thing Kuvira felt, Opal was interesting in a way.

 _And really fucking persistent_. She thought.

The omega made it clear that she wasn't going to backdown, even for an alpha, she would just... Freacking _stand_ there and challenge Kuvira with her eyes, omegas usually avoid conflict, but this calm and kind personality, mixed with this not-taking-anyone's-shit attitude, was a contrast that caugh Kuvira off guard more than once.

 _She's... Intriguing_.

Kuvira's scowl softened, Opal wasn't a stranger trying to fight her, so she couldn't keep that face for too long with her, not when it didn't had the desired effect.

"Well..." Opal's glare ceased, her shoulders slowly dropped and her eyes focused on something else "I'm sorry, did i said something wrong?".

Kuvira sighed somewhat annoyed so she wouldn't focus on the omega's guilty voice "I suppose not, but if you wish to ask me on a date, i suggest you don't even try. I am not... avaiable" She deadpanned, straight to the point. But Opal didn't seem very affected by it, in fact, her face went from anxious to smug real quick.

"Who said it's a date?" Opal said nearly jeering "I just want to spend time with you".

Kuvira's frown softened, but she seemed a bit taken aback "What? You- Why?".

"Because i like you, silly".

"What?" Kuvira asked again.

"What?".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yes or no".

"Not sure".

"Okay".

_What was that conversation..._

 

***

 

Their last conversation ended up quite awkward, both of them just brushed it off for the time being. So Kuvira and Opal kept their little arrangement of just seeing each other while Kuvira worked there, Opal was a bit uncertain at first, but since Kuvira was doing it on purpose, she decided to just enjoy it.

Opal also noticed a slight change of behaviour on Kuvira, the alpha was actually really good at not showing emotions, but the changes in her energy and scent gave away the tinniest traces of someone who was repressing some kind of reaction.

If Bolin didn't got the hint and showed up with her, Kuvira would shut down, never speak, and stare at Opal as if to not acknowledge his presence, wich was something incredibly creepy to watch so the beta understood it after the second time, Bolin could be quite clueless sometimes.

Unfortunately, by the time the renovation was over, the workers left for good, including Kuvira, who wouldn't answer her calls, Opal wondered if she was busy with something, or someone else, there was no way to stay in touch. Opal kept calling but no one would answer, she did her best to not overthink it, but her longing turned into anxiety.

 _Opal turned the corner and saw Kuvira on the ground, barely moving, even with Opal's help, it felt like she would pass out at any second_.

That night never left Opal's mind, even if she promised to pretend it never happened

 

***

 

Kuvira sat in front of her house as she stared at nothing in particular, she could stay in bed, but there's absolutely no sound there, or in any other room at all, and the silence leading her to be alone with her thoughts became a scary idea long ago, so the noises around the neighborhood helped her to calm down.

There was still an uneasy feeling in her chest, and it just wouldn't go away. She looked to the side, seeing the house no longer occupied by anybody, it's been like this for years, people would be scared to live that close to her, and she never cared about it, why does it has to bother her so much now? Kuvira groaned, giving attention to the dog tag in her hand.

Wang Lei

 _"It's only fair that you keep something to remember me"_.

_"I don't think it's even possible to forget you"._

__

__

_"It sure isn't, captain. I just hope this can become a good thing someday"._

Kuvira was so distant in her thoughts, she didn't realize there was someone standing in front of her until that someone simply spoke out of blue.

"Hi".

Kuvira jumped back and looked up to see a surprised Opal holding hands behind her back, the omega looked at Kuvira so innocently it was almost annoying.

"Couldn't you _not_ give me a heart attack?!".

"That's not as fun, is it?" Opal replied with Kuvira's same words from when they met at the square, with a big grin on her face.

"I get it..." Kuvira mumbled as she got up, shoving the dog tag in her pocket "Why are you here?".

"Just wanted to check up on you. Is everything okay?" Kuvira let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the steps once again, Opal did the same.

"Yes, there is no reason for you to be here".

Opal kept a calm voice "There was no other way to talk to you. You didn't answer my calls" Kuvira didn't take her eyes off the ground "Hey... if this is a bad moment that's okay, i'll give you space".

"It's not like i didn't want to see you" Kuvira finally made eye contact with Opal, she looked sad, and something else "I thought that if i stopped answering, you would stop calling" she then shook her head and smiled at the omega "And then you show up at my doorstep" 

"Ah... " Was all Opal manged to say.

"Look" Kuvira was more serious this time "I haven't felt... fond of myself lately. There's many people out there who are worthy of receiving your compassion and affection, and i just... Don't think i'm one of them".

Opal was pensive, looking at Kuvira with something the alpha couldn't name, it wasn't pity, or disgust, she didn't know.

All Kuvira knew, was that when Opal placed a hand over hers, and gave her the most simple, and yet loving smile, the imaginary walls she worked so hard to build, crumbled down with a few words.

"Yes, you are".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit will get worse from this chap on. Leave comments and kudos if you wish, enjoy.

Kuvira placed a cup of tea on the little table they sat in front of, warning Opal it wasn't too hot. In her mind, she also thanked the spirits the house wasn't a mess that day. 

"Thanks. Your place is neat" Opal said while looking around the room, the small living room was quite simple, not as neat as Opal said, just empty.

"It's better to have it organized" Kuvira replied nonchalantly as she sat on the sofa, beside the omega, but with a fair distance, then leaning her cheek on her own palm "But i'm not used to having guests, so i apologize" Her tone was professional and calm, but inside she was trying to find reasons not to panic.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize" Opal took a few sips on her tea, eyes softly lightening up an displaying an adorable seriousness "Spirits this is good".

Kuvira showed a small, but genuine smile "Good thing you met me _after_ i got the hang of it, or else it would be nothing but warm water".

Opal hummed in response before she kept drinking. Kuvira still felt a bit unsettled, Opal looked so relaxed, nor her scent or aura gave away the slightest sign of vigilance.

"How are you so at ease?" the omega looked at her, confused by the question "You are in my house, drinking tea without worries".

"You're asking why i'm not scared of you killing me in your basement then selling my inner organs to the black market?" Opal said way too casually.

Kuvira halted with a raised brow at all the things she just heard, then kept going "Precisely, yes".

Opal stared at her for what felt like an eternity, then answered before simply proceeding to finish her drink "I would know".

Kuvira was incredulous "No you wouldn't".

"Believe me, i would" Opal put the cup down, looking at Kuvira with something she hadn't seen in a long time "Plus, you could have done that two hundred times already, there would be literally no reason for you to not do it if that was your true intent".

Opal's eyes were the ones of someone who knows what they're saying by experience.

"All of your attempts to scare me off failed so far, forgot?" Opal said while smiling, definitely to lighten the mood, but Kuvira didn't felt any more at ease, she held her hands together, elbows on knees.

"No, i haven't" Her stance was different, squared "But i did forgot to ask about your first time travelling".

"It's... Complicated... " Opal's countenance fell, she straightened her back, eyes lost "years ago, i was blessed among a few others with the chance to go to the air temple, the idea was to study about their culture and history in order to preserve it, i was going to become a monk and... Do some really important stuff you know?".

The energy around the room only got more tense "Wich temple was it?" The alpha asked in a low voice, gears already working in assumptions.

"The northern one".

Kuvira went silent for a long moment.

"Don't tell me you... Where you there when...?".

Opal nodded, anxiety all over her scent.

"The terrorists showed up out of nowhere..." Opal's eyes were so pained, her body made it clear she was getting really distressed real quick. Kuvira felt the urge to comfort the omega in any way she could "Before i knew, someone had a blade on my neck in front of everyone, they held us hostages, and exploded the whole place. I don't even know how they did that" Opal scoffed as she gestured with her hand, her eyes began to glint with tears, she made a visible endeavor to not let them fall, but the emotions in her face and voice were crystal clear "You probably heard about that on TV or something. it was fucked. Our master almost died, _everyone_ almost died" She sighed "If it wasn't for the rescue we- ".

_Fuck it_

Her instincts got the better of her and Kuvira didn't let Opal finish her sentence, her own body moved before her mind did. She realized too late that her arms were wrapped around the omega, holding tight against her chest, and as shocked as she could be with herself, Kuvira couldn't bring herself to let go when Opal slowly hugged back.

"I get it" Was everything Kuvira managed to say. It was the truth.

It just felt right to embrance her, to tell her in a full gesture that it was over and that she didn't need to say anything else. It's been years since she felt the need to protect anything other than her own life, or less, but the familiarity of this young woman's pain in that moment, made her realize something else.

The gap between them is smaller than she thought.

"Thank you Vira, i'm alright... " Opal rubbed the alpha's back in affection, Kuvira flinched and slowly broke from the embrance, hugging her arms together as if to keep them for herself "I'm sorry to dump this on you" Opal said with concerned eyes.

"Don't apologize, i was the one who asked, and i... " Kuvira hesitated for a second, but when she saw her friend's expectant look, she decided to keep going "Thank you, for trusting me with this" the student smiled kindly, nodding "I had no idea".

"I don't think anyone can guess. I stayed there for some time, then one day i left and never came back, it's not like i didn't want to stay, it's just that... "

"It stuck with you" She finished so Opal wouldn't have to "No one should judge your decision, Opal. That was traumatic".

"I know... I just wish i could have gone forward after that, maybe i'll go back, someday".

The northern air temple attack?

Held hostage by terrorists?

Kuvira knew very well what happened there, but she had no idea that this lively person went through such thing, the terror of being so close to death, not knowing what is going to happen.

_Spirits..._

Back then, it was all over the media, how master Tenzin got badly injured, the kid who got blewn up trying to save his companions, the massive destruction that ruined the temple after it took so long to be restored. It was shocking.

And Opal was part of it.

"Hey, um... " Kuvira suddenly felt all too alert, shooting her head back up to the sound of Opal's voice "There's something i've been meaning to ask." Opal said, shy "Would you... Show me how to dance?".

Kuvira looked at different directions, not sure of what to answer, when she looked back at Opal, she was making silly puppy eyes while pouting, the older woman immediately lost her seriousness and chuckled.

"Fine... " Opal beamed and got up, pulling Kuvira by the hands so she would do the same "Right now?" Opal nodded.

Kuvira shook her head and motioned for Opal to follow her and she did gladly, she lead her to a room that would be completely empty if not for the carpet on the floor, the walls were gray, without anything on it, no frames, no nothing, just space, and a small table with a speaker on it. Kuvira liked to use that room sometimes, she could go from doing pushups, to praticing her dancing, just enough to not lose her experience in it.

"We should probably start with stretching. If you don't know how to begin, just copy my movements".

Opal seemed ready to do as she was told, when Kuvira removed her dress shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath and exposing more of her frame, she noticed her guest stealing a glance, but Kuvira decided to not overthink it and put some music on.

Just like she suggested, Opal started to mimic Kuvira's stretches, then spoke up as she did so "Just for you to know, i know nothing about dancing".

"That's fine, no one knows anything until they start" once they finished stretching, Kuvira took a deep breath "You said you tried dancing before, right?".

"Yep, but was terrible at it".

"So... Do you know any martial arts or forms?"

"Well..." Opal positioned a raised hand with her arm slightly extended in front of her, the other one doing the same, but closer to her body "I did learn baguazhang, but i have little time to pratice".

Opal lowered her arms, and Kuvira brought a hand to her own chin "So maybe you'll be more comfortable with something similar. Or do you want to try something different?".

"The latter i guess? It might be good to leave my comfort zone, probably incredibly embarrassing, but fun".

It was fun indeed, apparently Opal didn't had time to feel ashamed, telling by how she giggled around everytime she messed up, Kuvira shook her head, failing to hide her smile. She changed the music as they were trying something old and not complicated, but also modern and dynamic, Opal did quite well on the first steps, but when it got faster she would loose rhythm.

"Again, first like this, then you push it back while your right foot is already coming forward, then just repeat it".

"I swear by the spirits i'm trying" Opal replied.

"Here" Kuvira took hold of Opal's hands "Now follow my moves".

It was sloppy at first, but soon Opal managed to move in sync with her, eventually separating their hands to move her arms. Kuvira didn't know how to explain, but there was a distinct grace to Opal's movements, the way they flowed was something she would expect from a monk, the martial art gave her a good sense of how to move freely, and Kuvira had to grin when held one of Opal's hand and lifted it over the girl's head so she could spin.

The young woman's response was a yelp of surprise, followed by a beautiful laugh of joy when she made a full spin without misstepping.

"See? You're doing well" Kuvira said.

They went on for long minutes before Opal decided to stop "Woah... " she panted "Basic like you said, but i never got that far before, you're a good teacher, Vira".

"You're a good student".

"Do i get a medal?" She playfuly suggested with a raised brow.

"No" Kuvira snickered.

Opal laughed "That was fun, my family would be shocked to see me dancing without stepping on anybody's foot" She did stepped on Kuvira's foot once, but she let her have that spoon of sugar "Actually, now that i think about it" Opal narrowed her eyes as she smiled "The way you danced... reminded me of my mother".

"Huh?" Kuvira grimaced in confusion, but before she could ask, Opal's cellphone rang, the omega raised a finger before whispering a small _just a sec_.

"Hey Bolin!".

Kuvira's shoulders slowly fell, it was that boy again, as Opal went to the living room, Kuvira turned the music off and went to get them some water, they would need it after the exercice.

She did try to ignore, but with Opal's voice being the only sound in the house, all she could do was listen.

"Aww that's so nice... No, i'm afraid not, i'm free tomorrow though" Yeah, he was definitelly inviting her for something, she didn't know Opal for that long, but it was good that she had someone like that in her life "Oh i only realized now!" Opal grabbed her bag "I'll be back before that, thanks a bunch Bolin.... Yeah i know, see you" She hung up. Kuvira offered the cup, wich Opal gladly accepted "Thanks".

Kuvira nodded then asked while Opal finished her water "Something happened?".

"Not really, it's just getting late and i need to go back to the dorms before they lock everything".

"Okay" Kuvira put the cups on the sink, back turned to Opal "Thank you for today" She hoped to sound as genuine as she felt.

"That's my line" Opal said.

She said something else after that, but the last part was spoken too low for Kuvira to hear, so she let out a "Hm?" and turned her head to look at her... guest.

She still had to get used to that word.

Kuvira barely turned and already felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder, then a chaste kiss on her cheek. The world seemed to stop as she stared at a very smiley Opal, whose face was still very close to hers.

"I said we should pratice again, it was fun".

Suddenly, Opal's scent was too much, she had to tolerate it for quite long that day, but now it was different, she was close, too close, and Kuvira had allowed it.

Stunned, she watched Opal leave. It was only after she was alone and reminded herself to lock the door, that she brought a hand to the cheek Opal had kissed.

"Maybe i can get used to it".

 

***

 

She was not going to get used to it.

When Opal asked to visit Kuvira over phone, the alpha didn't had the heart to say no, she never had problems with that, but she found herself eager to see the student again.

And Opal always had to kiss her cheek or hug, Kuvira tried to escape a couple times but the omega wasn't having any of it, Kuvira didn't know if she liked it or not anymore, but her body certainly did.

_Don't think about it..._

What was Opal to her? An acquaintance? Friend?

Kuvira barely knew that last word anymore, and she wasn't sure of when she would be ready to use it. For months she told herself that having Opal in her life was a bad idea, her mind still yelled that sometimes, but Kuvira slowly stopped listening, even though she shouldn't.

 _She's something else_.

Kuvira hadn't praticed dancing that often in years before Opal asked her to teach it, it felt refreshing to do something she enjoyed, and... with someone else, she hadn't praticed with another person in years either, wich made it a bit difficult for both of them to get used to each other at first, but also lead to a full session of giggles coming from Opal.

Kuvira wouldn't admit how much she liked that sound.

"You're moving too fast!" Opal yelped.

"You're moving too slow".

Kuvira's response earned her a smack on the shoulder, if it was someone else, she would have flipped, but those things just feel so natural when she's with Opal, so instead, she smirked.

"I'm a beginner! Have some mercy".

"Alright, let's try again, slower this time. It's easier than you think" Opal nodded as she made her classic determined face "You don't have to take it so seriously, loose up and it will come naturally".

They began to move around the room, Opal tried to be in sync, but ended up struggling to keep up. That was the time Kuvira was supposed to step forward so her partner could move back, however, as she did so, Opal's sudden misstep lead her to trip on the alpha's foot and lose balance.

Her body went backwards, but before she could fall, Kuvira held Opal's waist on reflex, and the omega wrapped her arms around Kuvira's shoulders.

They stood in that position, staring wide eyed at each other, faces almost close enough to bump their noses.

That was when they started laughing.

Their voices filled the room as Opal pressed her forehead against Kuvira's. For a moment, Kuvira felt like all of her worries vanished, close to Opal like that, 

"Do you agree now that i'm not good at this?" Opal said, arms not leaving their previous position.

"You're making progress, just slowly".

Opal rolled her eyes "If you say so, master Kuvira... Should i stop trying that move?".

"Unless you want to slip again".

"As if you would let me fall" Opal winked.

Kuvira didn't even realize her hands never left her friend's waist, they were so close, enough for her to feel Opal's breath, ragged from all the dancing. She couldn't take her gaze off of the bright, entracing green eyes in front of her, she couldn't move, away or closer, she just froze.

She could smell her way too well, Kuvira had forced herself to not pay much attention to her scent, but now it was impossible, everytime she inhaled, it overwhelmed her senses.

_What am i doing?_

Kuvira's mind told her to step back, but her body didn't respond.

Opal was blushing, seeming unsure of what she was supposed to do, for a moment Kuvira looked at her lips, but avoided doing it again, thankfully, Opal broke the silence.

"You know, these months have been amazing, everything changed since i met you".

As the slow music kept playing, Opal began to move in a calm pace until Kuvira went along, joining in a slow dance where they could just focus on each other. She wanted to tell Opal she could say the same, but she... was scared to do so.

"Is that a good thing?" Kuvira asked.

"it is, you dummy. Honestly, i think you're the best thing about the time i spent here so far".

Kuvira gulped, now she fully realized how close she allowed herself to get, and anxiety rose in her guts "I still don't understand what made you stick with me" her voice was quiet, hesitant.

"On purpose or not, you let many things show" she smiled "And i liked what i saw. I saw a kind, altruistic, protective person, and an organized freak" Kuvira raised an eyebrow at that "Plus you have a rockin' bod so that's a bonus".

Kuvira let go almost immediately, turning away with crossed arms, she still could hear Opal giggling.

 _The audacity_...

She kept the pose as Opal rubbed her arm, this girl just loved getting these reactions out of her "I bet that's why you asked for those lessons".

"Ahh shush, i'm just messing with you" She gave a small pat on the alpha's bicep "But hey, thanks to you, now i'm less terrible at dancing. Thank you for having patience to teach me".

At this point, Kuvira had enough consideration to look at Opal in the eye as much as she could when they spoke, so she looked at the omega beside her to say it was all good, but the second she did, she was caught by what was supposed to be another peck on her cheek, thanks to her head's sudden movement, before she knew, Opal's soft lips made contact with her own.

"Spirits!" Kuvira yelped as both of them jumped back "What are you doing??".

"I'm sorry!" Opal responded as mortified as she was "I was just gonna- i always- you weren't supposed to turn!" Opal covered her face with both hands, as red as a tomato "Oh crap... "

Kuvira gawked for a moment before finding her voice again "I think we should call it a day".

"Yeah, um, yeah sure" Opal said before hurrying to get her bag, face still red. Kuvira only followed her long enough to see her get to the door, but before opening it, Opal turned back to her, not looking any less concerned "Look- It was an accident, really. I wouldn't have done that on purpose, you know that, right?"

"Yeah... " Kuvira shoved her hands in her pocket, averting gaze. She was seriously not feeling okay.

"Okay... Again, i'm sorry for making things weird" Opal sighed "I should have given you some sort of warning, i ended up getting myself used to it and didn't think twice".

"It's fine" Kuvira finally looked at her, saying it more firmly "Just- don't worry about it, i-".

"Of course i'm gonna worry!" Opal held the bridge between her nose "I know how you feel about that kind of stuff, i didn't want to be the one to make you feel uncomfortable"

Kuvira felt a fire quickly rise inside of her and her lips instintictively trembled with the urge to bare her teeth, she gasped and covered her mouth in shock, causing Opal to raise her eyebrows "Opal i get it. I don't want to talk about it, and i really need to be alone".

There was a flash of hurt in Opal's eyes, but she complied "I understand... Bye Kuvira".

 _No, you don't understand, and you're going to thank me later_.

Kuvira closed the door only to realize her hands were shaking as if she was convulsing.

_Break that door open and take her._

_Or anything._

_More._

_Tear it apart._

_Into pieces_

Kuvira brought her hands to each side of her head, the same urges creeping inside of her mind and quickly consuming her being. She started feeling anger, genuine anger without any reason, she tried to calm down like she always did, and always failed.

She was baring her teeth with pure aggression, and she couldn't control it, no matter how much she tried to force it shut a growl broke free in her throat without the consent of her own will.

It was going to happen again.

It was a fucking accidental kiss and her condition was acting up already.

That's her life.

Her curse.

Opal had distracted her from how terrifying her reality is, and she let her guard down.

Kuvira bent down in agony, it was getting so severe that drool was falling from her mouth, she didn't wanted it to happen so soon, it was bad enough to deal with it at each rut, that was when she realized that Opal would bring her both joy and disgrace.

 _The phone, i- no i won't get there in time_.

Both aggression and arousal rised up in her whole body, she could feel her muscles tensing and aching. Kuvira groaned in struggle, she swallowed hard and stumbled across the house until she reached the bedroom. She opened the small cabinet beside her wardrobe, it had some medicine in it, pills, liquid, all in case she got sick, but she needed the tiny bottle in it and the rectangle shaped box hiding in the back.

 _"This is for emergencies, if you happen to be around it and feel like another crisis is coming, just find the vein and inject it in. It's the fastest way"_.

Kuvira wrapped a rubber tourniquet around her bicep, then took the small needle from the box and filled it with the content of the bottle. She took a look at the needle filled with a strange red liquid, it would be the second time she'll have to make use of it.

_"You're going to experience some rather unpleasant side effects, but this is currently the only way until we find a cure"._

_This is going to hurt_. She thought.

Sitting down on her bed, once she felt the vein, Kuvira controlled her shaky hands enough to insert the needle in the right place, she then injected the substance as slowly as she could, but it didn't took long for her to feel like her blood around the area was burning.

"Fuck!!" She shouted in agony.

It felt like whatever was in that needle began to burn her arm from inside out, but Kuvira told herself she felt worse, this was better.

She never understood how that thing actually worked, but when she removed the needle, it seemed like the spot she was supposed to press cotton on, already had coagulated blood on it.

Kuvira unwrapped the tourniquet from her arm and covered her mouth, she felt like throwing up, but used every part of her will to not let it happen. Her body was fighting the medicine and she could feel her conscience fading as her body reacted, she snarled and struggled, desperate for something to throw against a wall or something to bite.

A high pitched ring hit her ears and memories flooded back in front of her eyes.

_Smoke, screaming, the smell of blood, hundreds of bodies were fallen on the field, the only ones standing wore the same clothes as she did, but the urges didn't stop._

_"Why isn't it wearing off?!!"_

_"What is this?!"_

_"Captain!!"_

_She remembered the feeling of her teeth biting off a chunk of someone's throat and her hands tearing flesh apart, when she was done with the limp body of the now dead man beneath her, someone pounced on her, digging fingers on her shoulders and pushing her down. His eyes were as feral and crazy as hers, she grabbed his face with one hand to prevent him from clamping his teeth on her, and the other squeezed his neck until she felt something crack, it felt good, it was exactly what her body was asking for, and she needed more until her blood was satisfied._

_The world around her was chaos._

_That was when she heard a loud boom and a great force hurled her backwards._

_The last thing she felt was a strong pain on the back of her head when she fell before everything went black._

Kuvira was curled into a ball on the bed, body shuddering, but completely unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kuvira.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The tags finally start to apply. Enjoy.

_Opal sat in a lotus position, eyes closed and slow breathing, she was meditating with a few other students, following the instructions from master Tenzin's sister._

_"Relax... And let your mind calm down". She told herself._

_Her mind was finally starting to settle down when the door was burst open. They lifted their heads to see a not so calm Bumi standing there._

_"It's Zaheer, we have to go!"._

__The red lotus_._

_It was the first thing that came to her, they ran as fast as they could, but just as Opal was about to leave, someone grabbed her from behind and pressed some sort of dagger against her throat. Kya, Bumi and the students looked back in shock when she yelped, the person holding her made a clear threat._

_"No one is going anywhere, or else she'll suffer"._

_They were forced to walk to a secluded area of the temple, only to find out that all the others were also being held hostages. Opal payed little attention to what Zaheer said to Tenzin, her eyes darted around as she tried to find a way they could escape._

_There was an entrance nearby that would lead them to another area, if just they could distract those terrorists._

_"Unfortunately you have no choice" Said the man she assumed was their leader, Zaheer._

_"Yes i do"._

_It was all she heard before things went south, Tenzin then shouted._

_She remembers it too well, she remembers the sound of the bullets, the small boy just about Jinora's age back then, how he ran outside hoping he could distract the terrorist attacking them from above so they could have a chance to escape. And how he got hit by an explosion when doing so, and she certainly remembers Jinora's desperate scream as his limp body fell from a high height._

_"Kai!!"_

Opal's body jerked up as she woke up, wide eyed and sweating.

She still had nightmares every now and then, they never really left, and everytime she woke up from them, she was reminded of why she left, even if the red lotus was gone and the war was over.

_Spirits..._

Several minutes later, Opal still laid on her bed, not doing anything in particular, just staring at the ceiling and thinking. She has been attending to classes like any other day, but her mind has been somewhere else lately.

_"Spirits! What are you doing??"_

"Ugh... " Opal rolled to the side, hand on her forehead "Shit, why did things had to go weird?"

She was mad at herself for making Kuvira uncomfortable, but she knew another part of her was upset about Kuvira's reaction. It was an accident, sure, but was it really that bad? There must be an explanation for the way her friend reacted, but she wouldn't be able to find out now.

She wanted to talk to Kuvira, to see her again, but the alpha didn't answer to her calls. Kuvira really didn't seem okay that day, so Opal thought it was better to give her some space.

_I'm such an idiot..._

Distracting herself would probably be better than sulking in the bed, she took her phone, noticing new messages from Bolin, because of course, there's always new messages from Bolin, she checked their conversation to see it was an audio.

" _Opal Opal Opal! Hear me out!_ " Opal smiled at his excited voice " _Tomorrow Mako will have some time off so i called a couple friends and invited them to hang out with us at this... restaurant... bar place? I said there was a new friend i would try to bring with me, and guess who won the sortition?_ "

There was a short pause, Opal rolled her eyes.

" _Ladies and gentleman! Opal Beifong! Of course it's you! If you have time i would love if you could meet my bro and our pals, Mako is a good guy i promise, the other ones are old friends of ours, one of them is an omega too, they're all really nice so i'm sure you'll all get along well. What do you say?_ "

End of the audio.

Opal called him, hoping it wasn't too early.

" _Heyyy. Heard my audio?_ " Bolin beamed.

"Well yes, and even if i think it would be nice, is it really okay if i go?"

_"Of course! I'm the one who organized it and there's no way they won't like you, actually, Mako said it would be nice if he could meet you, believe me"._

"Ah okay! If you say so".

 

***

 

When Opal got there, Bolin already sat by himself, he was tapping his hand against the table and stopped to wave when he spotted his friend.

"Hey there!" He beamed as Opal sat "I didn't want anyone to get here early and wait by themselves, so i got here even earlier."

Opal chuckled "What a gentleman. Where's your brother and the others?"

"Mako will be here soon, he just filled some papers to be completely free so he must be heading here right now, the other two confirmed they're coming so we don't have to worry about that. Anyway, what's up?"

"The usual i guess?".

"How's everything with Kuvira? Did i say her name right?"

"Uhh... " _Weird, because i kissed her..._ "She's been teaching me how to dance, so we had some fun".

She really hoped he wouldn't make more questions, thinking about Kuvira was already a tricky subject, and as if answering her prayers, she spotted a tall young man turning his attention to them, red scarf despite the weather, and the smell of alpha emanating from him.

"You must be the friend Bolin wouldn't shut up about" He said as he approached them, quite tense.

"And you must be the brother he also wouldn't shut up about" She joked back.

"Hey!" Bolin exclaimed.

The alpha ignored his brother's whine and relaxed his shoulders a bit. He extended a hand with a polite smile "Mako, nice to meet you".

"Opal, nice to finally meet you too".

Mako shook her hand and sat beside his brother across the table "I'm starting to think we have a talent to find Beifongs".

"Oh right!" Bolin's face lightened up as if something just hit him like a truck "Your aunt was his boss back in Republic City" Bolin said, Mako on the other hand, didn't seem so excited about it.

"Oh my" Opal raised her eyebrows, her aunt wasn't the friendliest until some time ago after finally making peace with her sister "I do know you're a cop, but aunt Lin?"

"Yyyeah... " Mako scratched the back of his head "You two are quite... Different? I mean, she's a great chief, tough line".

"Hm i bet" Opal muttered.

They spent a few minutes talking and making small questions, Mako seemed like he was a rather serious and responsible man, he and Bolin had a difficult life until a few years ago, but things for them were doing fine, and would get even better, Bolin is studying, and his brother has a good job. It was fun to hear his stories with "Chief Beifong", it only made her realize that her aunt changed a lot, just like her mother said.

"Sorry we're late!" A familiar cheerful voice interrupted their conversation.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up" Bolin said out loud.

When Opal turned her attention to who it was, a big smile showed in her mouth, she got up to give both of them a brief hug.

"Woah!" Korra exclaimed, patting the student's back "So you are Bolin's plus one?".

"It's good to see you again" Asami said with a warm smile.

"Geez, feels like forever since i saw you two" Opal couldn't hold her smile back.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Bolin pointed at them suspisciously.

"Well yes" Opal stated as they sat down "We were neighbours before i moved".

"Honestly, i wondered if she would bump into you someday" Korra told Bolin.

 _I did, literally_. Opal thought.

"Small world... " Mako said, turning his attention to Opal "Seems like i was the only one who didn't know you".

"Now everyone here is friends with each other, can this get any better?" Bolin looked as happy a puppy in the park.

Opal was a bit shy at first, but thanks to how comfortable Bolin and the others made her feel, she managed to be envolved in their conversation. Mako had indeed been really nice so far, he was polite to Opal and even made a few bad jokes, wich she happily threw back so he wouldn't feel embarrassed about his attempts.

Sometimes she just enjoyed watching them, it was clear that the four of them had been close friends for years, and honestly, Opal envied them just a little, she never actually had friends back in Zaofu, there was her family of course, but no friends outside from it, much less like those four were to each other.

In a way, she felt like she didn't belong in that table with them, specially when her mind was somewhere else, it was a rather depressive thought, but she wondered if they would have a better time without her there.

She spent about half hour drinking and chatting with them, if sips could be considered drinking, until Korra and Asami decided to move to the dancing floor, Mako did the same eventually, she supposed he didn't got free days often. Opal looked at her drink, she hadn't even gotten to the half, and didn't believe she would finish it either, she checked her phone.

Nothing from anyone. Opal wasn't expecting any call or text in particular, but she did hope Kuvira would call her. Maybe she was really that mad, Opal wanted to give her space, hoping that soon they would look at each other and act like it was no big deal, maybe even laugh with it, but she knew better than tricking herself into believing Kuvira was so simple.

That's why she just waited.

However, days went by, and Opal got even more convinced that Kuvira wasn't going to answer. Was she okay? Would she even want to see her again? Maybe Opal was overthinking a bit, but she was genuinely worried.

_We should talk about it, but what if she doesn't want to see me?_

No, she couldn't wait any longer, she would check up on Kuvira, they would have a weird coversation about the whole thing and then go back to being friends, it was just an accident after all. They can't be weird about it forever.

Right?

Opal frowned, looking at the counter of the bar, if she cared so much about Kuvira, she should have been there, checked up on her sooner instead of acting like nothing was wrong.

_Ugh, come on Opal, just go._

"So do you wanna- " Bolin interrupted himself when he saw her face "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah i just... " Opal sighed "I'm really sorry, but i have to leave now".

"Ah... " Bolin couldn't hide his disappointment this time "Was it something i did or said?"

Opal hurried to deny "No no, you're sweet Bolin, i had a lot of fun with you guys, but something came up and i... i gotta go" he nodded, she knew he wanted her to stay, but she couldn't pretend to have fun "Will you please tell the others i had to leave earlier?"

"I will, and Opal" He fidget, but giving her an understanding gaze "Whatever is going on, i hope it turns out alright. If you ever want to talk i'm here for you, okay?"

She smiled briefly "Thanks, Bolin".

Opal left the bar, feeling a bit warmer, she placed her hand on her forehead and neck, grimacing in confusion, was she having a ferver again? She was feeling just fine so the student assumed it was nothing but her imagination or stress.

It took her about twenty minutes just to reach the neighborhood, longer than she would have liked, but she was there in front of Kuvira's doorstep. The house never had any visible lights on, so it was always difficult to tell if someone was actually in there.

_Am i overreacting? She could get even more mad if i disturb her, but i seriously feel like i need to be here, if we have a problem, then we should talk about it._

She knocked, no response. She knocked again, harder this time, and no response. Maybe Kuvira was somewhere else? No, she had to be home at that time. Opal was about to knock again, but before she could, the door opened, revealing a not so calm Kuvira standing there.

Kuvira's hair wasn't tied in a braid, it fell over her shoulders, and the scowl she wore wasn't from anger, she seemed frustrated and in pain. Kuvira sighed, running a hand down her face then averting gaze.

"I should've known you'd show up... " She hissed.

"I had to talk to you" Kuvira sighed again at that, seeing Opal had no intentions to leave, she allowed her to get in, Opal was taken aback by the way she spoke, was she seriously that mad at her?

"What is there to talk about?" Kuvira asked after closing the door.

"i-i mean" Opal should have thought this through better "Kuvira, are you mad at me?"

The woman grimaced "It's not like that... i- "

She seemed to freeze when Opal wrinckled her nose. A strange smell finally caught to Opal's nostrils, it wasn't Kuvira's usual scent, there was something mixed to it and she couldn't tell what it was, the only time she sensed something like that in someone's scent was when she learned about-

"Are you... on something?"

"No- Fuck Opal, you can't be here!" She said through gritted teeth.

Opal went wide eyed, frowning at the woman's reaction "Kuvira- what have you been doing these days??" she asked, matching Kuvira's tone.

"Probably _none_ of your business! You can't just show up and- "

Opal didn't listen, she was too busy looking at the small bruise on the alpha's elbow pit.

"Hey!!" Kuvira yelled when the omega attempted to grab her arm.

"What is this?" Opal asked, pointing at the bruise "Kuvira i'm serious, is everything okay?"

"It's not any of the shit you mind is implying, don't look at me as if i'm a junkie, you're not my mother and you don't have the right to- "

"I have the right to worry!" Opal retorted "At first i was just concerned about you being angry and felt like we should solve it like two grownups but now i'm worried you're injecting weird stuff in your veins".

"Why do you suddenly have any authority on what i do?!" Kuvira snapped.

"That's not what i mean. Look, seeing that bruise would give me one reaction, but that thing is so strong it mixed up with your scent! How are you not dead?? Whatever is going on you can tell me Kuvira" She said as softly as she could, releasing calming pheromones that unfortunately didn't ease Kuvira's nerves.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" She snapped and stepped closer to Opal, who didn't back down.

"Kuvira i _care_ about you, i just- "

"Do you think that just because you came from that fancy city that everyone else has to bend to your will?".

 _That was unecessary_.

"I am not judging you Kuvira!" Opal couldn't keep her voice low anymore "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, i- geez! I'm sorry if being concerned for my friend is some kind of sin!"

"Friend?!!" Kuvira lifted her hands and walked back, taking some distance "Just because i tolerated your presence it doesn't mean we're besties!"

"Tolerate?!" Opal yelled, she stomped closer to Kuvira "Are you gonna tell me that all the talking, laughing and dancing was merely you _tolerating_ my existence? You're really fucking funny you know?!!"

"I _never_ asked for you to care, i never asked for you to worry or any of that bullshit. You should just leave!!" Kuvira growled.

Opal couldn't believe this, everything Kuvira was saying sounded like desperate attempts to push her, but she knew it wasn't true, none of this was true.

"Kuvira what the hell is going on? Why are you being so defensive all of sudden?!"

"Because you shouldn't be here! You should never have been here, but you just _keep, coming, back_ and you _made_ me allow this, and you keep caring and all of that stuff when you shouldn't!".

Opal winced in disbelief "Why?? What are you so afraid of? Why are you pushing me away now??" She pleaded.

Kuvira was taken aback, but narrowed her eyes, averted gaze and hissed "If i'm afraid of anything i'm sure it isn't of someone like you, who thinks she can have anything she wants".

"What?!' Opal retorted, she didn't know why Kuvira was acting like this, but it was getting to her. She invaded the alpha's personal space, aura flaring like fire "You don't know me at all".

Kuvira didn't had time to answer, because Opal grabbed both sides of her face, and shut her up.

 

***

 

Kuvira panicked, Opal was kissing her, actually kissing.

This was way different from the accidental peck the other day, and if only that alone was enough to set her off, right now Kuvira felt like her blood was on fire, and her effort to resist was causing her body to ache in conflict.

Opal kissed like her life depended on it, tongue massaging against hers, aura wrapping itself around her own, the lust clouding the shine in her eyes, it didn't felt real until Kuvira inhaled and a sweet, intoxicating scent hit her system at full force.

_No no no fuck!!!_

She should have realized sooner.

Kuvira growled and turned her face to the side, only for Opal to kiss her jaw and neck, the alpha covered her mouth as her growling grew aggressive, to no avail, she couldn't hold it.

"Opal... " Kuvira warned.

Her fingers dug on Opal's shoulders as the omega nuzzled and kissed her, asking- no, _begging_ for Kuvira to do something, and the taller woman just stood there, still. Her body was in conflict with her mind, her instincts screamed at her but she still tried. It wasn't as simple as an alpha trying to resist, she slowly felt herself fading as something dark and terrible rised.

_You allowed this to happen, it's your fault._

Kuvira bared her teeth, feeling irrational fury consume her reasoning as her instincts took over.

_Take her._

She lunged forward, bringing the omega down on the couch and trapping Opal under her weight. Her glare was murderous, causing Opal to show her throat in submission.

Kuvira sucked and nibbled on the girl's skin, who responded by wrapping her arms around her shoulders and grinding against her crotch.

"Kuvira... " Opal begged.

Her cock throbbed with need, she rocked her hips seeking relief but nothing happened, and her primal self was too foggy to understand why, she pressed herself against Opal and rolled her hips in a slow thrust. She needed to get inside, but there was some stupid barrier keeping her from doing so, and it was enough to make her clench her jaw in anger.

Kuvira began to paw on the fabric of Opal's dress, she was able to do something as simple as lifting it up, fully revealing the omega's legs, but she didn't had the same patience with the panties. Kuvira seized it in her hand and pulled it until the fabric tore apart, out of her way.

Kuvira didn't pay attention to anything, she just _had_ to be inside or else her mind wouldn't be able to take it. To make things worse, she still had to remove her own pants, the thought made dark urges resonate deep in her being, but once she inhaled again, feeling Opal's heat call her, she continued to work on her belt.

At some point, the omega tried to assist her, but Kuvira bared her teeth, releasing alpha pheromones that told the young woman to stay right where she was, wich only caused her to squirm in discomfort, she knew this omega also needed it. Once the belt was finally loose, she fumbled to pull both her boxers and pants down just enough for her cock to spring free from it's tight spot.

She heard a soft gasp when her hips jerked by impulse, and a moan as the head of her length glided over the omega's lower lips, she felt a jolt of eletrecity run through her body everytime it did, but the fact that it wasn't immediately in, frustrated her too much.

Kuvira couldn't nor wanted to understand, all she knew was that she was so close to getting what she wanted, she let out a few huffs through her mouth, still trying to work her way inside but it was too off center. Once again, she felt the omega's hand on her, even though she was trying to assist, Kuvira's inner alpha understood it as something else.

She grabbed Opal's wrist and pinned it over the young woman's head before bending down to bite at different spots on the omega's neck. Her cock pulsed enough to hurt at the sounds her actions earned, the little mewls and sweet moans coming from beneath her only made her instincts scream louder, and her hips moved insistently until the broad head of her cock finally caught on the omega's wet entrance.

Kuvira's grip on the wrists she was currently pinning down got dangerously tight when her thick cock sank a bit deeper. A feral snarl escaped her mouth as the warm walls clasped her length, squeezing deliciously tight around it.

The omega cried out and arched her back at Kuvira's first, harsh thrust, burying in the inches that were missing. Kuvira could feel her own body trembling and Opal's hands resisting her hold with the desperate need to hold on something.

With her cock all the way in, Kuvira moved a hand to the surface of the couch while the other gripped Opal's hip firmly. The legs hooked around her waist jerked and squeezed as she pulled out and roughly slammed her length back in.

Kuvira's hips snapped in a punishing pace, eliciting a choked whimper from the person under her, she couldn't contain herself, her teeth would nip on the omega's collarbone or jaw. All her friend could do was take it and rake her nails across the skin of her back.

Kuvira snorted then buried her nose in Opal's scent gland, the smell was really strong there, and she could feel the haze in her mind turning red, the alpha groaned and thrust harder, feeling the base of her cock swell and pulse.

"Spirits yes" Opal whimpered, threading her fingers through Kuvira's hair, gasping as the still forming knot started to keep the alpha's cock from going all the way in " _Kuvira please, knot me, please... "_

Kuvira roared and forced her knot against the omega with each thrust, until Opal's soaking entrance finally swallowed her knot, Opal cried out, exposing her throat. Completely taken by her heat, Kuvira curled over Opal and bit down on her shoulder until she tasted iron.

It felt so overwhelmingly good, her knot still reaching it's full size inside of her, warm walls milking her cock as she dug her teeth on the omega's skin. Her length kept throbbing, pulsing hard enough to feel pain, Kuvira growled and kept thrusting, trying to get as much friction as she could in such a tight fit.

Opal's hands roamed on her arms, back, and hair as she moaned and whimpered. Kuvira didn't let go of her shoulder, in fact, she bit harder, feeling a small amount of blood welling down her lips.

Kuvira's whole body tensed as she came, groaning when the pulsing within her shaft coaxed thick spurts from it. The young woman beneath her mewled and quivered, shamelessly calling her name while Kuvira flooded her core, and clenching impossibly tighter around the length filling her. Right now, this omega was hers, and she was definitely not going to let her go.

As enjoyable as the student's soft mewls could have been, the alpha didn't pay much mind to it, Kuvira wasn't really there to listen or feel. In the fog of her heat, Opal didn't realize it, but Kuvira had sunk into something darker and scarier than a rut, her body was moving with a dangerous level of aggressivity.

Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to either mate, or kill something.

Thanks to the heat wrapping itself around Kuvira's own aura, the confusing mix of both urges caused her body to keep fucking. Kuvira enjoyed clamping her teeth around Opal's flesh, savoring it as much as she could, the omega seemed too far gone to care, but she did wince and let out a gasp when Kuvira removed her teeth painfully slow from her shoulder.

Kuvira licked the blood from both the angry wound she left, and from her own lips, the omega was marked, scented and with her come inside of her, but she wasn't satisfied, no, much of the opposit.

_More._

Her instincts were still screaming, and her cock still hard and throbbing, she couldn't keep herself from moving. The second she tried to pull out, a sharp pain ripped down her cock and lower belly, she bared her teeth and flinched, at the same time, the omega clung to her and yelped.

She couldn't pull out, and just that made her unreasonably angry, but if she could still move, then that's what she was going to do. Kuvira seized Opal's hips and thrusted hard, eliciting a surprised high pitched moan from her.

She was far from done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason i wrote this way faster than the others. But anyway, this chapter is edgy, more than i intended.

_"I know it must be incredibly difficult... "._

_Kuvira didn't took her eyes from the floor, not moving a single muscle of her body as she sat, chains around her wrists that would keep her close to the wall._

_"But we're doing everything we can, doctor Shen selected a whole team to work with her. We will find a way, Kuvira, and everything will go back to normal"._

_She still didn't move. Because she didn't believe one fucking word that came out of his mouth, he was trying to soothe her, but she didn't care, she just wanted it to be over. She felt groggy, and weak._

_"End this" She said quietly._

_"Please captain, don't make such request, i wouldn't-"_

_He jumped back as Kuvira surged forward, the chains being the only thing keeping her at bay, her lips contorted in a snarl as her eyes flashed with animalistic anger._

_"That's an order!!!" She shouted._

 

***

 

Kuvira woke up, but her eyes wouldn't open, her limbs were sore and she was too groggy to figure out why. Her senses were numb, she couldn't hear, or smell anything, and when she searched for any taste in her mouth, there was none, all Kuvira knew was that she was laying on her back, probably on the bed.

Kuvira waited several minutes until her ears seemed to work just fine, moving her legs and laying to the side, she realized the soreness also spread down other parts of her body. Groaning, Kuvira slowly rubbed her hands against her face, to see if her senses would finally respond, she took a deep breath, and yawned, trying to recall what happened.

_I took the medicine... I need to get another soon._

Only then her nose finally seemed to go back to normal, she sniffed the air, and smelled a different scent, it was pleasant, tender, and... Familiar. Kuvira opened her eyes, waited for her blurry vision to get better, then jumped out of bed.

"No!" She squeaked. Nearly knocking a few objects on the floor when her back hit the drawer behind her. Kuvira's expression became horrified to what she saw, she stared wide eyed, hoping it was a nightmare, but it was pretty much real. When her brain finally processed the situation she found herself in, she stood in shock as tears welled up from her eyes.

Her mouth didn't made a sound, but she made no effort to stop crying. The voices in her mind were right, she was so desperate to prove to herself it was okay, that she could be a decent human, and that was the result of it, the outcome of allowing herself to hope.

She started telling herself over and over that she was despicable, an abomination, an animal- no, even less. Her friend was laying on her bed, back turned to her, sheet barely covering up until her shoulders, and purple bruises all over her skin.

But her eyes fixated on one spot in particular, the angry bite wound on the junction between Opal's neck and shoulder that looked more like it was made by an animal, she slowly shook her head as if trying to deny, trying to believe it didn't happen, but of course it did.

She did this, she attacked Opal, tainted her body, and the proof was everywhere, the smell of sex in the room, Opal's scent mixed with hers, the mess around the room, and the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Kuvira's spirit became filled with panic, guilt, and worry, because from what she knew, if Opal put up a fight, she was probably dead now. She couldn't smell blood or see any stains on the sheet or anywhere, but it didn't matter, she didn't know if Opal was breathing, and was too shocked to find out.

Even though she knew nothing would come up, she still tried to remember the events from the last day, she failed of course, because she wasn't there when it happened, an empty husk was. All she could remember was sitting on the couch feeling bad for herself and after that, nothing.

Kuvira sobbed quietly, sinking down to the floor and holding both sides of her head. Opal was such a sweet, brave young woman, an omega that never bowed, and a friend that refused to give up. What about her family? How would they react if their little girl died? How would her parents react when they covered it all up.

Kuvira didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to live with it. Her body became numb as a feeling of dread creeped up her shoulders, she got up, and slowly circled the bed so she could see Opal's face.

She looked like a mess, there were more buises and hickeys across her neck, collarbone, chest, but Kuvira didn't dare to look lower than that, the alpha was already convinced that she ruined her.

Opal stirred, causing her to flinch, however, the omega didn't woke up, but it was only then that Kuvira payed attention to the rise and fall of her chest.

 _She's just sleeping_.

Although the dread didn't leave, relief washed through her very being and her knees nearly gave in. Suddenly it was too much and she felt like throwing up.

Kuvira got in the bathroom, locking the door then held both sides of the sink tightly as only bile came out. She washed her mouth and looked at the mirror in front of her.

There were a few bruises on her too, couldn't compare to Opal, but they were still there. Turning her back as much as she could, she saw several scratches on her skin, a couple of them looked rather painful, she tried to touch them but hissed at the contact. Kuvira wondered on what circumstances those were made, but stopped, the last thing she wanted was to think about what she did.

She felt like vomiting again, but there wasn't really anything to throw up, so she got under the shower, and let the water wash her skin, specially the sticky fluids between her legs. It didn't really matter, she still felt dirty.

Trying not to look at Opal, she put on some dark green baggy pants and a grey shirt, the kind of shit she would wear in days she wouldn't bear to go out. Her movements were mechanical, lifeless, Opal didn't look like she would wake up so soon, so Kuvira cleaned the mess in her bedroom as much as she could, when she walked to the living room, the smell of sex was also there, particularly insistent and yet faint on the couch, she assumed it started there and at some point they ended up in the bed.

She frowned and closed her eyes, tearing up again, but whipped it away with her hand before noticing Opal's phone on the floor. She checked the time and date, it's been three days since last time she was conscious, and guilt once again took over, there were also several unread messages, but she wouldn't dare to pry.

Kuvira also found a dress sprawled on the floor, and clothes that belonged to her, the fact that it smelled like both her and Opal was almost too much, she picked it up and put it in the washing machine then went back to cleaning the whole room so it wouldn't smell like two idiots mated in there. It took a while, but she managed to place everything in order and put the wet clothes to dry.

This was bad, now that there was nothing to do, she was left alone with her thoughts. What was Opal going to do when she woke up? What if she got pregnant? If she panicked, what should Kuvira say? Should she even be there then?

Would Opal ever forgive her?

Honestly she didn't think she deserved it, Opal was better off hating her, getting out of her life, away from danger, but at the same time, an affectionate tug told her to stay close, and make her happy. Kuvira paced from side to side like an anxious tiger, she couldn't just leave, she had to apologize, then take anything Opal would do or say, yes, that was what she was supposed to do, as much as she wanted to run away.

Once the clothes were dry, she folded the dress and placed it on a chair she put beside the bed, so it would be the first thing Opal saw, then just to be sure, she also wrote a note and placed it on top with Opal's phone. Now all she could do was to wait.

 

***

 

_Spirits... I'm beat..._

It was the first thing Opal thought when she opened her eyes. Her muscles were sore, and ached even more when she tried to move to a sitting position, she looked around, looked down on her body and inner thighs, and immediately remembered where she was, and how she got there.

_Opal barely had time to use the bathroom and clean herself after Kuvira passed out, for a moment she stopped moving, but when Opal got out, Kuvira was there, alert and turning her head from side to side, the second she laid her eyes on Opal, she pulled the omega tight against her body and growled into her neck and humped their hips together until Opal tumbled backwards onto the bed._

_Before she knew, Kuvira had flipped Opal on her stomach and thrusted her cock against her entrance. Opal moaned in pleasure, Kuvira's breath hot on the back of her neck, she mewled the alpha's name over and over, unable to hold back as she came undone faster than she expected._

Opal was blushing madly by the time she snapped back to present. She didn't know what she was feeling, shame? uncertainty? Maybe even excitement? Whatever it was, Kuvira was nowhere to be seen. However, looking around once again, the room wasn't as messy as she remembered, and her dress happened to be perfectly folded beside the bed, with a piece of paper on top, she took the note and read it.

" _You can use the shower. The soap and towel have been replaced by ones that were never used_ ".

Opal smiled and sighed, she still had to talk to Kuvira about what happened, the situation escalated very quickly because of her heat. She would clear it out after cleaning herself of course, she looked at the mirror and gasped at the bite mark on her scent gland.

_Oh..._

She didn't blame Kuvira for going that far, but they really had to talk about this and what they should do next. Opal took a long mindful shower, still nervous about being in Kuvira's bathroom, once she finished drying, she put on her now clean dress, aware that her panties have been lost.

Opal took a deep breath, suddenly really nervous to see her... friend.

After carefully closing the door, she found Kuvira on the living room, standing with her arms behind her back, she turned her gaze to Opal, looking back as if she was in front of a judge. She opened her mouth but couldn't found the words, noticing her silence, Kuvira approached rather slowly, avoiding doing any harsh movements, the alpha stopped at a safe distance, unable to look at Opal in the eye, this woman looked broken.

Opal watched in surprise when Kuvira slowly got down on her knees, and bowed so low her forehead was a few inches from touching the floor.

"Wh-what?" Opal said quietly.

"I am deeply sorry for any pain i caused, i failed as an alpha and as a person, and no words can express my feelings. I am not asking for your forgiveness, i am acknowledging my actions, and the effects they might cause. If you wish to never see me again, you won't, if you wish to physically take your anger on me, i won't fight back, i promise to face the consequences. I am truly sorry".

"Kuvira- no... " This humiliation display, the remorse in Kuvira's shaky voice, it broke her heart, to think that Kuvira felt so guilty to this point. Opal kneeled in front of her, and placed a hand on her back "Please- Kuvira- don't do that! There's nothing to apologize for, i don't hate you for what happened, okay? It was my fault anyway, please- ".

"You don't understand" Her heart sank when Kuvira's body started slightly shaking as she closed her hand in a tight fist, a few droplets hit the ground, Kuvira was crying, silently "I marked you, i tainted you, i could have- i could-... I didn't want to!" Kuvira said in a strangled voice, now her forehead was pressed against the floor "It's my fault for being like this, for allowing this to happen, you make me feel safe, Opal, like everything is going to be okay. I was so comfortable with you that i didn't- i didn't- i-"

Opal hugged her, wrapping her friend around soothing pheromones as she rubbed her back "No no Kuvira, please don't-... don't say these things, please. You didn't hurt me, i was the one who kissed you first, we'll figure out, but please don't bow" Kuvira whipped the tears off of her eyes before Opal could see them, still averting gaze "Please, look at me".

"You don't understand... " Kuvira closed her eyes and frowned deeply, the strong image she put up all this time crumbled down, all Opal could think of, was why this was so horrible to Kuvira, an how she could comfort her "I did something terrible, i don't even remember any of it".

"Okay, Okay, let's sit down, and talk, is that okay? I'm not leaving you so soon now" Kuvira took a deep breath, she looked so miserable, and still kept her head a bit lower.

They got up, guilt filling Kuvira's expression while her scent made her stress clear.

"How did this happen?" Kuvira asked.

"You don't... Remember anything?" the alpha shook her head "Oh Kuvira... " She cooed "You didn't attack me, if that's what you're thinking. My heat came while we were arguing and i started touching you, then- , look, it wasn't your fault, i don't like you any less because of it".

"Heat?" Kuvira got up, Opal did the same "Wait that means i knotted you and- What if you get pregnant? You'll have to leave college because of me and- ".

"Spirits Kuvira, calm down for at least ten minutes!" Opal sighed, then felt her cheeks get warm "If there's a chance... it's a very small one. I had been taking suppressants days before that. My heats tend to come early and suddenly sometimes, so... I don't think i'll get pregnant".

"Ah" Kuvira slightly relaxed her shoulders "Are you certain?"

"We'll know in a week or two, when... You know, when i get on my period".

Kuvira nodded, but her body remained tense "I hurt you".

"Honestly... " Opal felt too shy "You were basically giving me what i asked, i'm okay, Kuvira".

Kuvira sighed "Was i... Have you ever mated before?"

With the worry in her eyes, Opal felt compelled to lie, but they had to be honest with each other in this moment "No... i was a virgin"

"Fuck... " Kuvira hissed and threaded her hair with both hands "I'm so sorry... "

"Hey... " She soothed, moving to touch Kuvira's shoulder but the alpha flinched away and stepped back "Kuvira, i was serious about not being angry at you, i'm glad you were my first" it was hard for Opal to say it, she didn't want to think about never talking to Kuvira again.

Kuvira looked up to the ceiling, frowning with the clear intention to push her tears down "Being considerate and respectful was supposed to be my role, Opal. I claimed you and there's no return to that, i can't just- " the alpha swallowed hard "I feel so guilty and there's your parents-... This is bad..."

Opal was unsure of what to say to Kuvira, the alarm on her face said everything, she was vulnerable, and shaken. Opal had to be careful about this, she was the one marked and yet, Kuvira seemed so damaged about it.

They sat on the couch, and Opal ignored the memories of what happened last time they were on it "I don't want to pressure you... But i didn't know you would be so upset" Kuvira didn't say anything, but she tensed even more, if that was even possible "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a long silence. She didn't expect it to get this complicated, but neither did she expect it to be easy.

"I... " Kuvira hesitated, and there was another long silence, but Opal didn't make a sound "You don't know what... This could have gone so badly... I don't-.... We can talk about it later, we have to worry about other things, you were out of the university for three days, you have to call your parents".

"Oh shit, you're right!"

Opal turned her phone screen on. Several messages, and calls, mostly from her mother.

_Shit shit shit._

"I gotta call mom, i do it every single day! Spirits... I have to tell her about... You know" Opal mentioned, pulling the fabric of her dress to expose the bite mark.

"I'm willing to face whatever happens. Just go back to the university, eat something and-" Kuvira covered her eyes and sighed "Tell them the truth. I promise i'm not going anywhere... ".

The misery in the woman's eyes was enough for Opal's inner omega to writhe with the urge to hug her, to kiss any tear away. She slowly reached out to cup both sides of Kuvira's face, when she allowed it, Opal stood on tip toes and kissed the alpha's forehead.

Slowly, Kuvira held her close, basking in her scent as Opal proceeded to comfort her. She then lowered her hands until they were holding Kuvira's "I'm sorry this escalated so quickly, i should have been more careful... "

Opal looked deep into the woman's fern green eyes, but Kuvira didn't respond, nor returned the eye contact, she was just... distant for a second, all she did was nod back. Her hands slowly slipped away from Kuvira's, she felt a ball in her throat, but decided to just turn away and leave, without looking back.

The second she closed the door behind her, she started walking, letting out the tears she's been holding.

 

***

 

"Mom- I'm sorry, those three days were crazy and i didn't even had time to scratch myself and- " She sighed, listening to her worried mother before confirming again and again that she was fine. Of course, her mother freaked out, but after a lot of reasuring she managed to get her on a lower voice "I'm really sorry for making you worry mom".

" _Why didn't you call me or answered my texts?_ ".

She bit her lip before answering "Mom... I was in heat".

" _Oh honey... I should have figured, but i still can't get used to that messy schedule those heats of yours put up. How did you managed?_ "

"I- um, i managed it okay? Because i... " She played with her hair in embarrassment "I got some... help".

" _What?!_ " Opal brought the phone a bit more far from her ear so she wouldn't get deaf, her mother sounded rather excited " _Since when did you had a partner?? You Should have said something sooner!_ ".

"But- ".

" _Wait, did you use a condom?_ " Now she sounded more serious.

"I mean- no, i didn't, it was too sudden".

" _Did they knot you?_ "

"Yes... " Opal hung her head low.

" _Opal, were you at least using the pill?_ "

"Yes mom! Days before it happened".

She could hear her mother letting air out through her nose " _Okay, but there's still a risk. Here's what we're going to do, you'll wait for a couple weeks, and if you're not on your period until then, i'll help you with the pregnancy test, but you'll do it here. Got it?_ "

"I get it mom... " Opal sighed "Are you mad?"

" _A little, not because you had sex, but because you had unprotected sex when you barely started college. You know an omega's heat can be unpredictable sometimes, Opal. Just drink some eastern water in this meantime and you'll be fine_ ".

"I know, i know. I bought it already. I'm an omega in case you didn't know" She joked.

Suyin allowed herself to chuckle " _You sure are. Now, can i know who took my daughter's virginity?_ "

"Oh" Opal went wide eyed with hesitation "Do you remember the porcupine? It was her, she's an alpha".

" _Seriously? The way you spoke about her made me think she would be the last person to mate with you. How was it?_ "

There she goes, red like a tomato "What do you mean _how was it_?"

" _If you spent three days making earth shake with her, at least i want to know if she did a good job_ ".

"Mom what the hell?!" Opal flopped back on her bed "I-i mean, i-i-it was good! Uh... And really intense... I'm full of bruises"

" _Well, nothing make up can't fix?. Have you two been together this whole time?_ "

"No, we were just friends until it happened" Opal felt the sadness coming back "Mom, she felt so guilty, i do like her, and I wouldn't mind being with her, but i'm just... i'm just not sure if she feels the same, she's fond of me, but something is really bothering her".

" _Did she claim you?_ " Suyin asked rather quickly.

Opal kept quiet.

" _Opal did she claim you?_ "

"Ugh... Mom... "

" _Oh my goodness_ ".

"She claimed me".

Silence.

"Please don't just be quiet mom!"

" _Sorry! This is being just like when i was with your father, except that he made it clear he loved me_ ".

"I knew you would say that... But it's still some months until i can say i've known her for a year".

" _Listen, even if you haven't known each other for long. As an alpha, she'll instinctively want to cling to you, literally just to stay in the same room, newly claimed omegas are like magnets to their mate, so it will be very uncomfortable if you two avoid each other_ ".

"Hmm... " She already felt like going back "Okay, i still have to talk to her again".

Suyin hummed " _I've had enough of the mistery, you never told me her name, not even once_ ".

Opal only realized it when her mother pointed out "I'm sorry! I didn't pay attention before, it's Kuvira tho".

Her mother went strangely quiet for a moment " _And how does she look like?_ "

"She um... " Opal frowned, ignoring the weird feeling in her gut "She's tall, black hair, green eyes, but darker than mine, deep voice... She also has a beauty mark beneath her right eye, like a little black dot" She barely had time to finish her description before she heard a clashing sound on the other side of the line "What was that? Is everything okay there?"

"Opal Beifong" The omega flinched at the sudden authoritary tone her mother used as she shouted "You are not going to talk to this woman ever again. Stay in the dorms and pack your things, you're coming back as soon as-".

"Whoa whoa wait! Do you know her? What did she do??" The panic in her mother's voice was intense.

" _It's not something you should have envolved yourself with, she's a dangerous person Opal! This is extremely serious and you have to stay away from her-_ ".

Her heart was beating against her ribcage as confusion, disbelief and apprehension grew fast in her gut "Wait- i- i'm not understanding anything. What did she even do??".

" _She's a war criminal, Opal!!_ " Her heart sank " _It's confidential, all you need to know is that she's a intelligent and conniving person. She disappeared for years when the war was over, we looked for her since then and now she- Spirits, my own daughter!!_ " The pure anger in Suyin's voice was enough to make Opal cower, how did she found herself in this situation? " _I'll be there as soon as possible. You're the only one who know where she is, so please fill me in with everything you know_ "

_War criminal? This whole time i've been friends with a war criminal?_

She could see Kuvira as a soldier. What did Kuvira do? How did her mother got envolved? It explained her behaviour when they first met, it explains why she was never punished when she beat someone up, the help Kuvira was getting went beyond the authorities.

If Kuvira was a vicious criminal, then why did she treat Opal with kindness, defended her, and humiliated herself and cried just for the possibility of hurting Opal's feelings? She could have hurt her a long time ago.

"I'll don't know, she used to live right beside the house you rented for me, but she could be anywhere now" She lied.

" _Shit... Promise me you'll be safe_ ".

"I will wait until you arrive".

" _Good, i'll keep in touch_ ".

By the time Suyin hung up, Opal was hyperventilating.

"What the fuck?"

 

***

 

_"I'm sorry!" Opal said._

_"You scared me for a moment, we're having problems with the lights, and what are you doing here?"_

_Opal looked up, watching the stars. She was closer to the domes, leaning against a gate that would lead to the fields, it would be a safe space depending on the time. This time she didn't realize there was someone on the other side until she scared the life out of them with a knock to the metal. She couldn't see them, but she could hear, muffled, but she could._

_"Just decided to flee a little bit"._

_"And you decided to come this far where only guards should be?"_

_"I can be sneaky you know?"_

_"I've noticed" She heard a humph from the stranger on the other side "I'm not supposed to be here either"._

_"How so?"_

_"I'll be leaving soon"._

_"Oh... " Opal kept watching the sky, wondering if the other person was doing the same "So you're going as backup too?"_

_"Yes. I wanted to leave this place, but not like this"._

_"I bet... It must be difficult, to not know if you'll ever come back"_

_They shared a brief silence, until Opal heard a knock "If you where in my place, what would you miss the most?"_

_"My family of course, what about you?"_

_"Can you see the stars? And the moon?"_

_"Yes"._

_"It's beautiful, the light pollution won't let us see it, but after tonight? I would want to travel just to be able to see it again, somewhere peaceful, where i can see all of it without worries. It would be sad to not be able to see it again, it's the thing i still feel mesmerized by"._

_"Poetic"._

_"Perharps"._

_Opal waited for some time, thinking about the argument she had with her mother, wich was exactly what brought her there, then spoke up._

_"Still there?" She asked._

_"Still here"._

_"I should go back, before i get in trouble"._

_"Do as you wish"._

_Opal was ready to leave, but knocked one last time "I hope you come back safe and sound, maybe one day we can stargaze again"._

_"Well" She could tell the person was smiling as she heard them knock back "May the spirits hear you"_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where i came from there's this "water" that is basically medicine made of the mix of many herbal properties, it's used for many things, like helping your period to happen in case it's late, and is contraindicated for pregnant women because it can cause abortion, so i just inserted it here with some other name in order to fit in this universe, to make it feel more safe that Opal is not going to get pregnant. If you didn't care anyway, at least now you know something like that exists in real life.


End file.
